Zelloyd Romeo & juliet
by EmilAbend
Summary: Lloyd goes looking for Kratos, but Zelos ends up following on Colette's behalf...however, Kratos doesn't seem to like the idea of Zelloyd, and where's Emil and Marta? (not linked to the game story. And links up to A happy tale of Symphonia) .
1. Chapter1 new actions

**Zelloyd- Romeo And Juliet: chapter.1 New actions**

Lloyd Was on his way looking for Kratos, when suddenly arms wrapped around his neck, almost choking him from the sudden tug of weight pulling on him. Lloyd turned his head to see the smiling redhead behind him, who released his arms soon after being spotted.

"Zelos!? What are you doing here?" The hero asked.

"Collette-chan told me you were looking for Kratos, so here I am. She was worried about you" He explained, but Lloyd couldn't help but think *If she was worried about me, then why are YOU here, and not her?* and he would have said it, but he didn't really feel like hearing why.

"Which, you looking for Kratos reminds me of how you reminded me of him when you were going off on your own," Zelos said, putting a hand to his hip and the other to his chin.

"R-Really? I guess I'm his son in that way" Lloyd smiled, scratching his head. Not really sure if that's a good thing or not. Zelos looked away with a serious look on his face for a moment and muttered to himself "I don't ever want to be anything like mine…"

"Zelos?"

"It's nothing" He smiled, turning back to face the hero. "Now, where are we going?" He asked.

"Kratos said he had some business in Triet, so I was going to head there first" Lloyd explained, leaping onto his Rheaird, but without any time to see him coming. Zelos pulled Lloyd off by the collar and jumped onto the Rheaird himself.

"Zelos, what do you think you're doing?" Lloyd at this point just wanted to eat some food, take a bath, and go to bed before he chocked Zelos. He Scowled, demanding a answer from the redhead.

"Now honey, don't give me that look" Zelos poked Lloyd's forehead playfully with a grin.

"Don't honey me! Get off, I need to-" Before Lloyd could finish, Zelos took to the skies, while taking Lloyd's arm and letting him hang down below, watching the hero kick his legs as if it would save him.

"Z-Zelos! Put me down!" Only now did he wish had had just walked instead…

"Well sure, if you want to become an ugly stain on the earth" Zelos reminded Lloyd of how high they were and grinned.

"Zelos!"

"Well, I could let you on, if you say Please come with me Zelos, then I would be more then happy to not drop you"

"What!? You're kidding me!"

"Come on, say it. Or I might get tired and drop you" Zelos slightly loosened his grip.

"O-Okay! Zelos, p-please come with me!" Zelos grinned in delight from the pink coloring Lloyd's face, and pulled him up, setting Lloyd behind him to sit. Lloyd sighed, relieved to be alive. Zelos chuckled in delight at his victory. Not too long after, Lloyd's attention was oddly caught by the smell of soft red hair that brushed against his face while they flew.

"I don't have anything to hold on to, and I don't want to fall off while we fly," Lloyd said, sounding oddly calm. His expression was in a daze, drugged by that sweet scent that fried his brain.

"Just hold on to anything honey, honestly" Just then, he felt strong warm arms around his waist. His body stiffened with cheeks burning red, as he tried to let his body adjust to the new feeling. His heart was racing, as he could feel the weight of Lloyd's head rest on his back, just behind his neck. Lloyd pressed his chest up against Zelo's back, causing Zelos to shut his eyes tightly, trying not to focus on butterflies in his stomach...or the growing heat in his pants.

* * *

It didn't take long before they arrived in the Triet desert, but during the whole ride, the two didn't say a word to each other...But finally, Lloyd broke the silence when they finally landed.

"I can't believe you were going to drop me" Lloyd crossed his arms looking at Zelos as he complained.

"I wasn't really going to drop you" He pouted playfully.

"Yeah, like you said you wouldn't eat my leftovers Collette saved for me?" Lloyd argued.

"Uh...well, you're the one who didn't eat them" Zelos shot back.

"Oh right, cause I was SLEEPING"

The two began to argue over stupid stuff, going on and on about the smallest things that made them mad. But why were they so on edge? Zelos was mostly arguing because Lloyd started it, but Lloyd was usually only like this when something was bothering him and didn't know or understand the feeling, which caused him to end up grumpy and on edge with irritation.

"Let's just get to Triet" Lloyd looked away, just wanting some time to sort through his thoughts.

"Lloyd, we should talk about this." Zelos's face was serious as he knew something was on Lloyd's mind...he just didn't know what.

"Zelos, I said!-Richter?" Walking away, Lloyd's attention was caught by the sudden presence of the redheaded half-elf who seemed very displeased with them. The two stared at each other. Lloyd kept his hands on his swords, clutching them tightly just incase Ritcher tried to pull something. Both staring each other down.

"Uh, Lloyd. I'm still here, don't ignore me" Zelos complained.

"..."

"..."

"Ugh! Lloyd, I can't take this silence crap anymore!" Richter was annoyed with Zelos's attitude, especially because he hated being younger than him by four years. If Zelos were to know that, he would rub it in for sure.

"Zelos, I don't even know why you came with me" Lloyd gave Zelos a look of annoyance, deciding to let Richter be.

"I told you Lloyd, Collette didn't want you to go alone, so she asked me to follow you, my number one favorite honey" Zelos grinned, and wrapped his arms around Lloyd's neck.

"Ack, Z-Zelos, don't give this guy the wrong idea!" Lloyd glared at Zelos, but his cheeks were slowly turning a pink color. Richter couldn't take much more and began to walk away without a second to lose. He didn't give a shit about Zelos and Lloyd's relationship.

"It's like you're trying to make me look weird!" Lloyd pulled away from Zelos. He then rested his hands on his swords like he used to and looked to the nearby town.

"Now, let's head to Triet and see if anyone has seen Kratos" Lloyd never really said why he was looking for Kratos, but Zelos continued to follow him anyway, even if Collette hadn't asked him to.

They reached the town of Triet after only a few minutes and started to ask around. Lloyd and Zelos ended up talking to one of the men around town. Even though the merchants tend to have more info, they always want you to buy something and Lloyd would rather not spend the Gald.

While Lloyd was talking to the middle-aged man, Zelos could hardly hear them while looking around for some cute girls to chat up. But rather than spotting a cute girl, he spotted Emil who was smiling at him. He gave Emil a very playful grin as he signaled Emil to stay put, then put his hands behind his head looking away from Emil right as Lloyd turned his head to Zelos. When Lloyd looked away, Zelos waved at Emil once more, putting his hands back on his head, which only caused Lloyd to look back at him with a very annoyed look on his face. Emil and Zelos silently chuckled to each other, before Lloyd finally looked at Zelos, it was only then that Zelos pointed at Emil and Lloyd sighed at the two who were laughing at him for before, and smiled. All three gathered in the middle of Triet together.

"So what are you doing out here Emil? Is Marta with you?" Lloyd asked, looking around to kind the young girl anywhere nearby or not.

"U-Um…well, you see…I decided to part ways with Marta for a while" Emil smiled, feeling guilty for what he had told Marta before leaving.

"You tossed away a beautiful lady like Marta-chan!? Have you no sense of loyalty?" Zelos playfully gave Emil a look of disappointment while rubbing his knuckles on both sides of the boys head, much like an older brother would do.

"Zelos, quit it" The boy whined, pulling away before fixing his hair.

"So that's why we saw Richter before. He was with you wasn't he?" Lloyd said, looking at Emil for an answer.

"You saw Richter-san?" Emil's reaction suggests that Lloyd had been right.

"Oh yeah, we ran into him while we were on our way over here" Zelos explained.

"Which way was he going?" Emil eagerly asked, hoping to catch up to the older man.

"U-Um, that way" Zelos pointed, and Emil gave his thanks before running off.

"Why did he leave Emil behind? That jerk" Lloyd clenched his fists. To Lloyd, friends were just as precious as the will to live.

"Gee, I don't know...Why did my best bud leave me behind when he needed me?" Zelos stated with a slight hurt in his tone, looking away as he reminded the hero of his previous actions before in search of Centurion cores.

"Zelos….I'm sorry" Lloyd lowered his head, feeling like such an idiot...

"Hey, don't feel too bad, I forgive you" Zelos smiled, putting his arms around Lloyd's neck. "It just means you owe me now" Zelos winked.

"Yeah I know, so for starters. Thanks for coming with me…I was getting tired of being alone." Lloyd smiled at the other, regretting getting so mad before.

"Don't mention it" Zelos returned the smile as his hands on Lloyd's shoulder's started to roam downwards but Lloyd pulled away before he even noticed Zelos's action's.

"Alright, so that man from before did mention seeing someone strange...he even said my eyes reminded him of the guy" Lloyd was kind of proud to be like his dad...but, the worst part that he did resemble of his dad, was going off on his own and keeping quiet about it.

"Well, where did he say he was going?" Zelos asked, a hand on his hip.

"He said that he saw him heading west of here, so he said. But Kratos can just fly, so he could have ended up walking west and flying north...or something" Lloyd scratched at his head, annoyed with Kratos not staying in one place…

"Well, I guess we just head west, though it would be nice if he would wait for us or something" Zelos complained, following behind Lloyd….keeping his thoughts to himself, pondering his earlier actions when his arms were around Lloyd, and why...why Lloyd had suddenly wrapped his arms around him the way he did when they were on the Rheaird before. Just thinking about it made Zelos's face light up, hearing his own heartbeat quicken, wondering what exactly was going on...


	2. Chapter2 the word is love

**Zelloyd-Romeo & Juliet: CHAPTER.2 The word is love**

"Hey, Zelos?" Lloyd asked, turning his head over his shoulder to face the redhead.

"What can I do for you bud?" Zelos's throws an elbow over on Lloyd's head and leans on him.

"Why did you ACTUALLY come with me? I know Colette would just come with me if she was worried, so. Why did you lie?" Slightly stern with his tone, Lloyd asked, wanting a straight answer from the redhead.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, as they say... Yeah, I lied" Zelos explains "I was worried about you going off on your own again to chase after Kratos, so...I lied so that I didn't sound all mushy about following you" Zelos blushed a bit as he felt silly for feeling so protective over Lloyd...especially when being such good friends should make it easier being openly protective.

"Heh, thanks for looking out for me, Zelos." Lloyd smiled warmly at the redhead. Zelos quickly changes the topic, as he didn't want things to get all mushy-mushy, as he was already starting to blush, feeling the heat creeping up in his face.

"So, I hear you like older women?~" Zelos teased, successful in changing the topic.

"W-What!? D-did Genis tell you?" Lloyd blushed, embarrassed to have such a secret revealed.

"Lloyd, you've finally realized you're manhood!" Zelos hugged Lloyd with his arms around his neck. Lloyd blushed bright enough to match his clothing, struggling to break free as Zelos, as said redhead continued to tease.

"Z-Zelos!" Lloyd growled. "I can't believe Genis told even you about that" Lloyd sighed, but he had to admit that he missed Zelos messing with him again.

"Anyway, where should we head to next?" Zelos asked, now that he was satisfied with teasing Lloyd.

"Well...I guess we head for Palmacosta" Lloyd answers.

The two head for Palmacosta on the Rheairds, but this time Lloyd sat in front while Zelos sat behind with his hand's on Lloyd's shoulder's, which oddly made Lloyd feel manly somehow. Zelos was glad to see what a man Lloyd was growing up to be, and wondered for a moment *I wonder if Kratos is watching him?* He thought, as he eyes the back of the other boy's head. Lloyd enjoyed flying on the Rheaird, so much so that he took his time soaring through the skies, and besides It didn't seem like finding Kratos was going to be that easy anyhow.

* * *

It was now a moonlit night as they soared through the skies, and when Lloyd finally took his eyes off the moon, he noticed Zelos was fast asleep leaning on his back. Zelos felt very warm on his back, feeling happy that he could be a nice pillow for his friend...especially Zelos. Zelos had always been a special friend to him since the day they had met, he didn't know why though, he just was.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Lloyd said in a low voice as to not wake everyone in Palmacosta as he landed the Rheaird. Getting off the machine, he caused Zelos to fall off and receiving a very annoyed look from the chosen, who was half asleep. He scratched the back of his head, trying to wake up as he groaned and mumbled. When they walk into the inn building, Zelos stretches a bit with a big yawn before noticing Emil and Richter.

"Emil-kun!~" Zelos waved to Emil, and before Emil could do anything, Zelos's arm was wrapped around his neck, completely forgetting how grumpy and tired he was. Lloyd smiled at the two and walked over to join them. Richter kept his distance.

"So what brings you to Palmacosta?" Zelos asks, giving Emil a slight grin.

"Well, me and Richter-san decided to stay here the night, nothing special" Emil smiles, but he quickly lowers his head, obviously bothered by something. Zelos arches a brow as he could see just how bothered the boy must be and wondered just what it might be.

"Well, me and Zelos decided to stop here for tonight too" Lloyd smiles. Richter's eyes almost widen as he doesn't even want to think about spending A-HOLE-NIGHT with THOSE TWO.

"So where are you and Richter headed?" Lloyd asked with a smile, looking at the older man behind the boy for a moment.

"The tower of mana" Emil replied, also with a smile, trying to forget whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Um, excuse me" The innkeeper waved a hand, and the group turned their attention to the cute young women. "But um...there are only two rooms open, and only the bottom floor has two beds, the upstairs room only has one bed" The three friends+richter, now had to decide who was bunking with who, and who would end up on the floor for the night.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but I can't sleep on the floor" Zelos complained. "It would ruin my hair and give me a bad back in the morning" Zelos continued.

"Well... I don't mind sleeping on the floor if no one else wants to" Emil smiled. Lloyd didn't quite like the idea, but it reminded him of himself and couldn't turn down his thoughtful offer.

"Alright, thanks emil. Try to sleep well" Lloyd said with a pat to Emil's small shoulder. So it was decided that Lloyd and Zelos would share the bottom floor, and Emil would sleep on the floor of Richter's room on the top floor. Lloyd and Zelos waved before heading into their room after they all said their goodnights to each other.

"Finally, some shut eye" Zelos fell on the bed, ready to sleep at any moment.

"Man...why does Emil hang around that Richter guy?" Lloyd complained but soon laughed a bit "Well, dad was a bit like him, so I guess...Emil must know Richter's kind side" Lloyd smiled, leaning down on the bed, and turns his head to check on his partner. Zelos threw his shoes off and removed the white band around his forehead. Lloyd for some reason couldn't stop looking at Zelos when he messed with his hair.

"Hmm? What are you looking at? It's rude to stare bud." Zelos stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare" Lloyd scratched the back of his head looking away as he blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed. Zelos blushed a light pink color from Lloyd's odd behavior and looks the other way.

"Hey Lloyd, can I ask you something?" He clenched his pillow"

"What is it Zelos?" Turning to his redheaded friend, he waited for the chosen's question.

"Lloyd...back on the Rheaird…" Zelos's blush became a much a darker color, clenching his pillow even tighter.

"On...the Rheaird…?" Lloyd could only guess was Zelos was asking about and his heart began to race, not even sure how he would be able to answer him without blushing. "Forget it, it's nothing," Zelos quickly said as he rolled over, turning his back to Lloyd before the hero could answer his question. Lloyd then stared at the slender back of his friend, almost as though he was drawn in.

"Zelos…" Lloyd slowly began to reach for the slender body that rested on the bed across from him, his face heating up, his heartbeat began to race. Lloyd's hand stopped after a quick flinch as he realized what he was doing and suddenly realized his heart was racing. "Zelos?" He called in a low voice. "..." Lloyd got no reply, and knew that Zelos must be asleep by now, after all, he didn't get much sleep on the Rheaird from before. He then took this moment to make a silent escape from the room to take a night walk around the Palmacosta plaza to get his mind off of whatever it was that he was about to do.

Lloyd finally decided it was best to sort out his feelings. For the longest time now, he had always felt like he had a close connection with Zelos. But after two years of growing...he's begun to realize how much stronger those feelings of friendship has gotten, and how much it has begun to make his body react as well. While trying to figure out his own feelings, the thought of Zelos crossed his mind and caused his stomach to flutter and his blood rush to his face, feeling his heartbeat quicken, and suddenly. Love, love was the only word that came to mind….Lloyd realized that he has fallen in love with...Zelos Wilder.


	3. Chapter3 a parent's job

**Zelloyd-Romeo & Juliet: chapter.3 A parent's job**

Lloyd had been in love with Zelos...but what now? Was he just suppose to tell Zelos how he felt and possibly get rejected so hard that it would be worse than dying? Keep it a secret forever and never know what could have happened, full of regret? Tell him and actually end up together never being able to have kids? Were Lloyd's thought's, as he gave out a deep sigh. Lloyd stared out into the ocean, his mind still bottled on what to do, when a voice suddenly drew his attention from the ocean, and towards the man who stood next to him.

"Dad!?" Lloyd jumped back a bit. "Where have you been? Me and Zelos wer-" Lloyd was cut short of his words when Kratos slightly narrowed his brows when he heard the chosen's name.

"Lloyd. forget it, it's no good." His arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, trying to figure out Kratos's wards.

"I won't allow you to do something so stupid."

"What!?" Lloyd was now growling, giving a slight glare to Kratos. Kratos in return was beginning to give Lloyd a very fatherly stern look, and it was starting to make Lloyd back down.

"Lloyd...I won't allow it." Kratos sprouted his blue sparkling angelic wings and began to fly away without another word, leaving Lloyd behind.

"Dad wait!" Lloyd reached his arm out, but it was too late...he couldn't even see Kratos anymore.

"What did he mean?" Lloyd questioned, heading back inside. Lloyd sighed before entering his and Zelos's room, pulling his gloves and matching jacket off, tossing them on the corner of the bedside, and sitting down. He pulled his boots off and sat them next to his bed. Lloyd lied down, still thinking about what Kratos said as he looked at Zelos's Cruxis crystal, that he had actually tied to a string to make a necklace out of it.

"There you are bud, where were you?" Zelos asked just after rolling over from the bed to face the brunette "Emil was sweating real bad in his sleep, and Richter had me help bring his fever down. " He explained with a slight sigh, still thinking about the boy.

"Crap, I had no idea...Is Emil okay?" Lloyd asked, worried for his blond friend.

"Yeah, rather than a fever...I think Emil might have been…" Zelos' words started to trail off as he began to mumble to himself.

"Nnh?" Lloyd cocked his head a bit, questioning Zelos's faintly spoken words.

"Anyway, back to my beauty sleep" Zelos grinned and rolled back over onto his back, sinking into the bed as he readied himself for sleep.

Lloyd watched Zelos, suddenly wanting to curl his fingers in those red locks of hair. Zelos took notice to Lloyd's odd staring, and almost wanted to ask him about that time on the Rheairds again, but wasn't really sure if he wanted to bring that up, because right now he just wanted to sleep and who knows what the conversation could bring, ruining his chance for a good nights rest. Lloyd, unfortunately, wasn't quite feeling ready for bed yet, as he continued to watch Zelos.

"Um..bud, may I ask why you're staring?... Again?" Zelos lifted his head from the pillow, looking towards his friend. He at least wanted to be able to sleep without the feeling of eyes staring at him all night.

"Huh? I was staring? Sorry" Lloyd scratched the back of his head, slightly flushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get some sleep already" Zelos waved before dropping his head back down onto his pillow, closing his eyes.

"..." Lloyd lied down, remembering how Zelos felt in his arms when they were on the Rheaird, thinking back to how Zelos's hair smelled. "Zelos…" Lloyd whispered before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The sun had finally risen into the big blue sky, people of Palmacosta awaking as they got ready to shop and go to work, and even school. Zelos was up before Lloyd, rubbing his eye. Getting up, he brushed his hair before putting his white band around his forehead to keep his bangs tied back and out of his eyes.

"I guess I better get Richter and Emil up" Zelos playfully smiled. He quietly exited the room and walked upstairs to Richter and Emil's room.

"Just hope Emil's doing better after last night" Zelos grinned, knowing his little blond friend didn't have a fever because Emil had a slight erection when he was sweating in his sleep last night, assuming it was more of a naughty dream.

"Rise and shine beauties!" Zelos slammed the door open with a big playful grin on his face. Richter looked back at Zelos, looking as though he had just got his soul stolen. "Aqua!" And just than Aqua appeared and pushed Zelos down the stairs, giving Richter a chance to quickly get away from Emil and make his way downstairs. Thankfully Zelos was not harmed, due to his quick reflexes and landed on his feet, pretty ticked off with Richter's choice of action.

"What the hell was that for!?" Zelos growled at Richter, who looked rather pissed himself.

"Thank you for last night, tell Emil I will be at the shop" Richter quickly spoke, rushing down the stairs, leaving Zelos angry and slightly confused. But goes back upstairs to fetch Emil, shrugging off Richter's odd behavior. Emil rubbed his eye after waking up, looking around and noticed that Richter had already gotten up and left but quickly noticed Zelos standing in the room.

"Hey their Emil-chan" Zelos grinned. "How'd you sleep last night?~" He teased.

"U-Um p-pretty well thanks to Richter-san" Emil blushed.

"That's good to hear" Zelos grinned playfully.

"Oh, Richter told me you helped with me last night? Thank you, Zelos-san" Emil smiled.

"It was nothing the great Zelos wilder couldn't handle, anyway. Richter's at the shop"

"He is? I guess I better get over there, thanks again Zelos-san" Emil rushed out of bed and waved goodbye as he exited the room. It was only after the sound of the inn door closing that Zelos sat down on the bed with a deep sigh.

"Emil...you seem to know your feelings for Richter well, but... I don't know what's going on between me and Lloyd. We had always just been friends, but lately...he makes my heart ache" Zelos murmured to himself, looking out the window.

* * *

Finally awake, Lloyd puts his boots on, along with his gloves and jacket. He looked at the empty bed that Zelos had slept on, grabbing the pillow from it as he nuzzled his face into it, smelling the scent Zelos's hair left behind. It smelled like a coastal amber sunset scented candle, which oddly enough was Lloyd's favorite candle, the smell always relaxed him.

"Lloyd, you up y-….et?" Zelos unsure of what Lloyd was doing, but flushed a tomato color when he realized that the pillow Lloyd had was his pillow.

"Z-Zelos, I-I was just looking for you" Lloyd tosses the pillow back onto the bed, feeling embarrassed about his actions as he blushed a rosy color scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, hoping to convince Zelos that he wasn't doing anything weird.

"Um...Lloyd, what EXACTLY were you doing with my pillow…?" Zelos asked, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to what Lloyd was doing, and yet at the same time he was curious.

"Well...uh...I-I was…" Lloyd started off but looked away rubbing the back of his neck, too embarrassed to say what he was actually doing.

"Lloyd, you were-" Before Zelos could finish, Marta suddenly came bursting into the room, pushing Zelos to the floor and running into Lloyd's chest in tears.

"Lloyd, Emil left me and I need your help!" Marta cries pounding into Lloyd's chest.

"M-Marta? What are you doing here?"

"Oh sure, ignore the guy who hit the floor" Zelos complained., scratching the back of his head as he stood back up.

"So what exactly do you need my help with Marta?" Lloyd asked, and she did save him from having to admit to Zelos that he was sniffing his pillow earlier...

"Lloyd, I need to borrow Zelos!" Marta pleaded.

"What do you mean borrow? What are you talking about?" Lloyd was so confused, glancing at the chosen for a minute.

"Oh Marta-chan, I always knew you loved me~" Zelos smiled with hearts in his eyes.

"Zelos, you have to pretend to go out with me so Emil will get jealous" Marta pleaded, knowing that he would do anything for a young woman in need.

"But-" Lloyd tried to voice in.

"-Marta-chan, don't worry. Your hero Zelos will be the best date you could ask for" Zelos romanticly smiled, clasping Marta's hands.

"OH Zelos-kun, I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Marta smiled with a giggle. Zelos then whisked Marta away to go on their fake date, and since Zelos knew Richter and Emil were headed toward the shop, it would be easy to find them.

"But...this is a bad idea" Lloyd sighed, and decided to at least tag along.

* * *

Emil and Richter were getting something to drink, and far across from their table was Zelos and Marta getting ready to put their plan into action while Lloyd stayed back on the sidelines watching. Zelos and Marta were clearly trying to speak loud enough for Emil to notice them. Emil had noticed them but couldn't understand what Marta was doing with Zelos. He thought she wasn't into guys like him...or maybe she was? he couldn't understand it, and wanted to ask...but listening to Richter talk about the plans for getting to the tower of mana was far more important for Emil's ears then what Marta might have to say.

"So, Marta-chan. Let's get to know each other better~" Zelos grinned as he tossed an arm over her small shoulder, receiving a flushed Marta in return.

"Z-Zelos!" Marta fussed.

"Hush Marta-chan, it's all part of the plan" He winked, but Marta had no choice but to trust in Zelos, after all...she DID ask for his help.

"Okay….here goes...GEE Zelos, your SO FUNNY" Marta said, stating it a bit loudly.

Marta could hardly see the boy's expression but Zelos saw conflict stirring inside the boy's eyes. However, it looked like Richter and Emil began talking but were unable to hear any of their words...but suddenly...A blush was grazed over Emil's cheeks.

"W-Why is Emil blushing!?" Marta growled. "What did that Rich-tard do to my Emil!?" She knew the boy admired the man and would every so often blush a pink color when talking about him...but this, this was red!

"Did you just call Richter, Rich-tard?" Zelos almost wanted to laugh but he managed to hold it in.

"Emil…" Lloyd stared at the boy, feeling as though he understood him, like Emil was going through the same thing he was. Emil was in love with Richter, just as he was in love with Zelos...but they were both unable to express their feelings to the other person...

"Lloyd?" Zelos looked over his shoulder, noticing how Lloyd was watching Emil with almost a sorrowful look.

"Guy's...we should leave them alone" Lloyd suggested.

"But that Rich-tard is going to get my Emil hurt…" Marta teared up. "A-And besides...I love Emil, and I don't want to travel without him anymore!" Marta argued.

"You say that without even talking to Emil about this to him upfront. And besides...what if Emil is in love with someone else already?" Lloyd explained and sounded much like an older brother looking out for Emil.

"But-" Before marta could finish, Zelos pat her on the head gently. "Marta-chan, I think Lloyd might be right. If Emil felt the same way about you, he wouldn't have left you the way he did" Zelos explained.

"I...I can't believe it...Tenebrae was right...Emil didn't share the same feelings…" She lowered her head, feeling alone, stupid and selfish...

"Sorry little lady, but try to hope for the best for little Emil" Zelos smiled. "I think he's fallen for an older person that might be hard to crack"

"Y-Yeah, I should at least believe in Emil" Marta smiled. "Don't worry Emil, I know you can win Raine-sensai's heart, don't give up!" She cheered.

"U-Uh, yeah" Lloyd was just glad Marta was taking this better than he thought she would.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me Zelos, your really cool wen you want to be" Marta blushed a bit with a smile, and kissed Zelos's cheek before running over to Emil to give him her best of luck. Zelos rubbed his cheek, not really sure how to feel. As for Lloyd…Lloyd felt like he died for a moment, seeing another women kiss Zelos on the cheek...it hurt.

"Lloyd?" Zelos waved a hand in front of the boy, who was staring blankly.

"H-Huh? Oh, sorry...just spacing out" He scratched the back on his head.

"Lloyd….you've been acting strange lately" soft blue staring into warm brown.

"Zelos...theirs... there is something I need to tell you" Lloyd put both hands on Zelos's strong, but soft shoulders with a ferm grip.

"Lloyd?" Zelos's cheeks were beginning to heat up from the sudden contact with his warm hands.

"Zelos, I-" Suddenly a sword came between them, forcing the two to jump apart. Lloyd clenched his fist as he saw who had drew their blade at him and Zelos.

"Kratos!" Lloyd growled.

"Kratos!?"

"Lloyd, I told you. I won't allow it." He stated coldly, giving a glare towards Zelos and giving his fatherly stern look to Lloyd.

"Wait a second...are you...are you talking about!?-" Lloyd stopped himself when he remembered Zelos was here. He couldn't let Zelos know his feelings, not like this. But he was certain/ Kratos was talking about his feelings towards Zelos.

"Wait? What are we talking about? And why does it seem like you two talked just recently!?" Zelos fussed, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Kratos, why won't you allow it!? You don't have a right to decide what I want!" Lloyd argued.

"As a parent, I have every reason to deny what you want, if I don't see it to fit" Kratos glared.

It was a rebellious son in love v.s his stern and hard headed father. Who would win? And what exactly was Zelos to do about it? He wasn't even sure of what was even going on in the first place. Just what the Martel was he to do!?


	4. Chapter 4 dad approves

**Zelloyd-Romeo & Juliet: chapter.1 Dad Approves**

"Lloyd, it won't turn out well. Back down now" Kratos wasn't asking, he was ordering. But by the looks of it, neither of them were going to back down. Zelos was completely left out of the conversation with no idea of what was going on or what he should even do.

"Dammit Kratos, why are you being this way!? I can make my own choices!" Lloyd argued while Zelos was losing his patience with the two.

"Because I see now that Dirk didn't teach you anything important"

"What!? If dad were here, he would let me do as I please!" Lloyd argued back once more.

"Then perhaps I should ask him" Kratos's wings suddenly appeared, and began to fly, quickly leaving them behind.

"Wait? What!?" Lloyd's eyes widen and his cheeks flushed. He knew Dirk would support him but the idea of Dirk actually finding out was not only embarrassing but how would he explain this to Zelos?

"Hey, where's he going?" Zelos asked.

"After him, hurry!" Lloyd dashed to the Rehaird, and quickly took off into the air.

"Oi! What's going on!?" Zelos ran after the Rehaird.

"I'll explain later Zelos!" Lloyd reached an arm out, allowing Zelos to take his hand and throw him up onto theRehaird behind him. And if Lloyd wasn't so busy trying to get to dirk before Kratos, he would know that Zelos was giving him a very unpleasant look, as he wanted to know what exactly was going on. Although Zelos knew Lloyd would tell him eventually... but he couldn't help but feel annoyed about it.

* * *

After a couple hours of flying, they reached dirk's place, almost crashing into the Lloyd from being in such a hurry. Lloyd jumped off as fast as he could and made a mad dash inside, hoping he beat Kratos to the punch... but no one was home, not even Noish

"Dad!? Kratos!?" Lloyd looked around, not finding a single soul.

"Lloyd, look. It's a not from Dirk." Zelos handed the piece of paper to Lloyd.

"Let's see, it says. *Lloyd, if you happen to come home, I went out to the store, be back soon* then did Kratos see this?" Lloyd panicked a bit and rushed out the door. Zelos was going to follow but thought that it would be smarter if he just waited here, after all. If Lloyd misses Dirk, he already said he would be back, and in case Kratos has or hasn't shown up yet, he might be able to ask Kratos or Dirk what was going on...It was a couple hours already that Zelos waited and Lloyd had found Dirk in the shop while searching the town... Zelos on the other hand…

"You...What are you doing in Lloyd's home? No...don't tell me you…" Kratos glared, scared of what Zelos might have taken from his son.

"Hey, I don't know what you're thinking, but Lloyd is out looking for his dad like a madman because of you. So leave me out of your nasty thoughts" Zelos shot a glare back, quickly standing up from his seat.

"I see." Kratos then began to walk away.

"Hey!" Zelos quickly approached the angel and kicked the door shut before Kratos could leave.

"..." He glared at the chosen, who was obviously looking to die.

"I want to know what the hell you and Lloyd are talking about because my bud seems to really have his panties in a bunch because of you" Hearing this words, Kratos know knew this man...was nothing but a demon spawn. As an angel and a father, Kratos knew he had to purge this demon.

"I bet you would love to see Lloyd like that, wouldn't you" Kratos, readied his weapon.

"What!?" Zelos got a quick image of Lloyd that will not be revealed as he blushed, leaping backwards to avoid the swing of Kratos's blade.

"To be honest...i've always wanted to kill you myself." Kratos stated.

"Heh, I could say the same about you," Zelos said in a very mocking tone. Both began to clash and fight, and although Kratos was strong, so was Zelos. He was always in Lloyd's party and never left once he was in it, as Lloyd had always valued his healing and swordwork in battle.

* * *

Now that Lloyd had found Dirk, he could finally talk to him, and prayed to Martel he found Drik before Kratos. Dirk had finally left the shop and Lloyd had caught up to him. He called out, heading over to the dwarf.

"Dad!" He waved, grinning brightly as he was happy to see him again, despite the whole Kratos ordeal.

"Lloyd, what are you doing? Did'ya need something?" He asked, almost worried Lloyd had gotten himself into more trouble.

"Yeah I do, I need to know if da-Kratos came by," He asked.

"Kratos? No, why?" He scratched his bird, arching a brow at his boy.

"B-Because"

"Lloyd...do I have to remind you of the d-"

"-No dad, I remember them" Lloyd sighed. "But dad... I know I can't lie, but... I don't know if I'm ready for you to know about this, I mean...even I just learned this..."

"Lloyd...come on lad, you can tell me, I promise telling me will help ya" He patted Lloyd's shoulder, receiving a smile back from him.

"Thanks...dad" They both shared a smile.

"So tell me, what does Kratos have to do with this thing you've learned?"

"Well dad...you remember Zelos right?"

"Yeah, you were telling me how hard it was to leave him when people started talking bad about you and all that. So what about that pretty boy?"

"Well I...I thought we were just really good friends...but…-"

"You love him now, doncha? I could tell ever since you made that green gem into a necklace" He stated, causing Lloyd to blush a bit scratching the back of his head.

"But I guess that's what you only just found out?"

"Y-Yeah...and Kratos and me got into a fight, and he said he was going to tell you...so I guess I started to panic and had to come see you."

"I see...And the pretty boy?"

"Huh? I guess he must still be at the house"

"Lloyd, I think it would be a smart idea to go back to the house"

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't question me lad, just go! I'll meet you back there later"

"A-Alright, bye dad" Lloyd ran back to the house, still not sure why Dirk seemed so worried.

"And Lloyd, I hope everything works out for'ya…" He said, worried about Kratos's motives.

* * *

The house was fine, the grave was safe, however, it was the two who not only had to try not to ruin the place while trying to dodge each other that weren't doing so good. Zelos and Kratos both had their clothes torn with cuts and bruizes all over them. Zelos's hair draped over his face without the white band. Both stood strong.

"Huff...huff...still not ganna tell me?" Zelos panted, tossing a grin at him.

"Humph, As if you would understand. You're nothing but trouble for Lloyd" Kratos came at Zelos, who in return dodged while using his shield to help for a safe escape.

"You know, it's a little late to start trying to raise Lloyd...He can make his own choices!" Zelos summoned a thunder blade down on the angel. Kratos, who knew he was far more skilled, blocked most of the damage...however he was soon realizing what a strong ally Zelos had been to Lloyd...He was starting to see the true compassion for Lloyd shine through Zelos's eyes, the strength he used to support Lloyd and even the healing magic he learned, keeping Lloyd save from grave danger...it was now that Kratos readied his sword...but not to kill Zelos, but to Approve of Zelos.

"...I was wrong about you" Kratos swung his sword as Zelos, who blocked in return.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zelos asked, trying not to lose focus on the battle.

"Zelos!" Lloyd cried out, suddenly approaching the two, realizing what was going on, he hurried to Zelos's aid.

"Lloyd?" Zelos turned his head to Lloyd, but that was a grave mistake.

"Zelos!" Somehow faster than Kratos, Lloyd used tempest beast to stop Kratos from what looked like a coming deathblow on the chosen.

"Kratos, what's going on here!?" Lloyd stood, glaring at Kratos with his blade pointed at him as he stood between the two, defending the chosen.

"Heh...beaten by my son again….." Kratos stood up and went to sit on the bench by the river as Noise came back from hiding and licked Kratos's hand with a whimper. Kratos started to cast his own healing arte on himself, petting the soft snout of the animal.

"Kratos!" Lloyd was far from okay with what he saw just a moment ago and demanded an explanation.

"Lloyd, forget it...he isn't much of a talker" Zelos tried to laugh the pain off a bit as he tried to lean up against the tree, falling to his bottom.

"Zelos…" Lloyd looked down at Zelos, who had a good coating of dirt and cuts on that soft skin of his...but it was mostly Zelos's bangs being freed from that usual white headband and torn clothing that got Lloyd's attention. His cheeks flushed a bit...looking down at the weak, and helpless beautiful Zelos….

"Lloyd?" Zelos gave Lloyd a questioning look. "What? Did your brain go stupid or something?"

"H-Huh? Sorry... I must have spaced out" Lloyd kneeled down to Zelos's level and handed him a miracle gel.

"Here, this should help"

"Thanks" Zelos smiled and ate the gel, but it was mostly Lloyd caring for him that made him feel better. While Zelos was eating the gel, Lloyd started to oddly watch how he ate the gel...watching how his beautiful his neck swallowed it, and from there, he started to travel and watch the rest of Zelos's body...and finally, his gaze traveled back to Zelos's face and stared into those soft blue, almost lavender eyes.

"..."

"Lloyd?" Zelos asked again, feeling a bit nervous under the hero's gaze.

"..."

"Lloyd!"

"Huh?"

"Geez, what's up with you?"

"Sorry...I must just be tired" Lloyd scratched the back of his head once again.

"Yes...you keep telling him that Lloyd." Kratos stated, getting up from his sit. Noishe quickly following behind.

"Kratos…" Lloyd glared a bit.

"Lloyd... I'm sorry for before...after fighting with him... I think... I was wrong about him"

"R-Really?"

"Yes...now take care of yourself" Kratos walked over and pat Lloyd's soft brown hair, with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"T-Thanks...dad" Lloyd smiled a bit...feeling his dad's big warm hands started to bring back more fragment's of his past when Kratos would hold him.

"Now, I should be going." His wings appear, and like that, he flies away. Noishe whines a bit before going back to his usual spot and goes to sleep.

"I still don't get what's going on...but you promise to tell me at some point right, Lloyd?" Zelos asked, eyeing the brunette.

"Yeah, that's a promise" Lloyd smiled.

I promise Zelos...because someday, I want to tell you how much you mean to me, and make you mine so that no one can ever have you ever again….and, I promise to never let anyone hurt you again. Because I love you...


	5. Chapter 5 under dad's roof

Zelloyd-Romeo & Juliet: chapter.5

Although Zelos was no longer wounded, he still felt that he was out of stamina and needed a moment or few to regain his strength. Lloyd knew this and sat net to him under the tree, just watching the clouds, waiting for zelos to feel a bit better before heading out.

"Hey Lloyd, can i ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Lloyd turned his gaze to Zelos.

"Why were you looking for Kratos?" He asked,

"Well...two years ago i asked him if he wanted to travel the world with me when i made my boat"

"A boat? Man, you really are a bumpkin" Zelos jokingly said.

"S-Shut up" Lloyd pouted. "Anyway. I thought i would ask him about it again...but i don't know" Lloyd's face was full of fret, but there wasn't much Zelos could say…

"How come?" He asked.

"Well...lately, every time i'm around him, i feel like i have to prove myself or my skills all the time...and i guess it kind of stresses me out" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"...Maybe because he's your dad, you tend to feel like you have to compete with him in order to win and make him proud" Zelos explained.

"Maybe….i don't know" Lloyd stood up, and offered his hand to Zelos, smiling at him. "Come on"

"Thanks" Zelos grinned a bit, taking his friend's hand, feeling him pull him up to his feet.

"Hey, why don't we stay at my place tonight?" Lloyd offers.

"You mean in that small house that only fits two people which would be leaving me on the floor?" Zelos explained...obviously not exactly thrilled about the idea.

"So sorry i don't live in a big fancy house as you!" Lloyd complained.

"House? You mean MANSION" Zelos explained rudely.

Both began to argue childishly before breaking out into laughter.

"Well, looks like things are okay" Dirk said, as he approached the two.

"Dad!" Lloyd said, running up to dirk with a smile.

"So how did things go?" Dirk asked.

"Great!" Lloyd said cheerfully "Oh, me and Zelos are going to stay the night" Lloyd explained, while Zelos waved to Dirk from behind Lloyd.

"Alright, but you two will have to share a room" Dirk said, giving Lloyd a very stern fatherly look.

"Dad, we're not even together yet" Lloyd whispered loudly in Dirk's ear.

"Well good then" Dirk smiled. "Because that kind of thing is not allowed under my roof"

"Yeah i know" Lloyd smiled with pink cheeks.

After a few hours, it was decided that Zelos would cook dinner and Lloyd would set the table, and afterwards they would both do dishes after, because since they would be living in the morning, Drink thought it would be nice if they did the housework so he could finish making a sword that was requested by a customer.

Zelos alone in the kitchen complained about having to cook...but his thoughts were of how much he wanted Lloyd to smile at his cooking, and make Dirk approve of his skills. Sweating from head to toe, Zelos put everything into making this beef stew.

Lloyd was setting the table, and tried throwing the plates like a ninja as he wanted to try something cool when setting the table, and it was going well too...but it was when he made the mistake of throwing two at a time that he broke some, which lead to Dirk scolding him, making Lloyd promise to set the table like a normal person. After setting the table, Lloyd just sat at the table as he could smell Zelos's cooking, his stomach growling with each whiff.

After an hour or so, the food was finally ready. Zelos set the pot in the middle of the table and began to pour stew evenly into each bowl. Lloyd went downstairs to get Dirk, and soon they were all seated at the table.

"It looks pretty good for a city boy's work" Dirk said.

"It smells great!" Lloyd said, with a big grin across his face.

"W-Well, i just threw it together, nothing special" Zelos explained, trying to conceal the hard work that he actually put into it.

"Zelos, i can tell by the sweat all over your face that you were really trying your best again, just like when you made that spicey curry" Lloyd said with a smile, sending a flutter in Zelos's stomach as the heat crept up in his face a bit.

"Y-Yeah well….j-just eat it already!" Zelos, embarrassed started to dig in.

"Hahaha!" Lloyd laughed a bit before eating some himself.

"This is pretty good" Dirk said.

"Wah! I think this is the best thing you've made so far!" Lloyd said, blush across his face as drool leaked down his mouth, eyes sparkling.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, i can really feel all of your passion in this" Lloyd explained, with a warm and kind smile on his face as warm brown met cool blue.

"Lloyd…." Zelos blushed, but remembered that Dirk was present and quickly threw his arms around Lloyd's neck as he reached across the table to do so, in a very JUST FRIENDS manner.

"Aw bud, you're the best bro a guy could ask for!" Zelos grinned happily.

"Ack, Zelos! Knock it off!" Lloyd said, trying to breath. "I can't breath!"

"Hahaha!" Dirk laughed at the two, catching the other two in surprise, but after looking at each other, Lloyd and Zelos also both start laughing with dirk.

After finishing dinner, Lloyd and Zelos quickly finished washing the dishes, although Lloyd ended up letting Zelos finish early because Zelos has a rule where he can't EVER let his skin proon from too much water or he'll end up being cranky all day...but Lloyd didn't mind that much.

Zelos waited for Lloyd up in his room, as he sat on the bed, removing his headband, jacket, gloves and shoes before releasing a deep sigh.

"What a long day" After messing with his bangs to help them settle down, he looked out the balcony where he could see the night sky.

"I wonder how Emil's doing right now?" Zelos wondered, but as he turned his head back to gaze into the room, he noticed a drawing on Lloyd's desk.

"Huh? It looks like a sketch of some kind" Zelos stood from his seat and walked over to the desk, taking the sheet of paper into his hand.

"it's a sketch design for a necklace?...it's beautiful" Zelos continued to scan the paper.

"It's so simple too...but i like it...but that gem...looks...kind of like my-"

"-Zelos, you weren't suppose to see that!" Lloyd said, as he entered the room and snatched the piece of paper from his friends hand.

"Lloyd...is that going to be for my Cruxis crystal?" Zelos asked.

"Well...yeah, but i was going to ask you first before doing anything...but i hadn't quite found a design i liked yet" Lloyd explained.

"Then your saying there are other designs? Can i see them?" Zelos asked.

"Well...i guess at this point i might as well" Lloyd sighed and pulled a drawer open on his desk, pulling out some papers that lied on top of some crafting tools.

"Here" Lloyd handed the papers to Zelos.

"wow….Lloyd these are amazing" Zelos stated as he scanned every sketch carefully.

"Y-You think…?"

"Yeah..i-" Zelos's eyes were suddenly caught by one design that stood out. It was of a gold heart shaped locket with Zelos's cruxis crystal in the center of the front.

Writing next to the image was what really got Zelos's attention.

"This gem, the symbol of our friendship. You lifted my spirits more than any other.

You make me laugh.

You make me smile.

You make me cry.

And most of all, you make me happy.

Zelos, my closest friend...with me forever." Zelos read out loud, in a quite soft tone.

"Lloyd…"

"I-I wrote this after Mithos took you over...i guess i was kind of scared i would lose you"

"You did…?" Zelos turned his gaze to his friend.

"Yeah...you mean so much to me Zelos" Lloyd approached Zelos and gave him a tight hug, curling his fingers in that thick red hair, taking in the cent.

"L-Lloyd…" Heat quickly started to creep up in Zelos's cheeks as his heart rate started to speed up. He remembered the feeling of that moment on the rheairds, as he slowly reached out slowly, and wrapped his arms around Lloyd, feeling the soft warm red leather under his gloved hands.

"Lloyd...i" Zelos tightened his grip.

"Zelos…" Lloyd gripped Zelos's hair tightly, slowly beginning to move forward, forcing Zelos to take a few steps back towards the bed. Finally, Zelos fell back and hit the small bed, laying on his back as Lloyd was now on top of him. They were so close that their noses could almost touch.

Lloyds only support was his hands that sat placed next to Zelos's head.

"Zelos...i-"

Before Lloyd could finish his words, a knock came at the door. Zelos instantly kneed Lloyd in the gut from the sudden knock.

"Ugh! W-Why me….?" Lloyd groaned as he fell to the floor.

"H-Hahaha! I totally feel the same way! Best bud's for life!" Zelos said, laughing hysterically laughing as Dirk walked into the room, hoping Dirk didn't see that.

"Hey, i thought your friend here could use some extra blankets if he's going to be sleeping on the floor and all." Dirk said as he handed Zelos the blanket's before leaving.

"Hahaha, well, good night bud!" Zelos patted Lloyd on the back so hard that he fell over on the bed after he had finally gotten back up. He quickly lied down on some sheets, rolled over, and was snuggled up in the blanket's.

"Z-Zelos…you're a real pain sometimes" Lloyd groaned in pain with a sigh, and lost any romantic feelings that he might have had towards Zelos a moment ago.

"Goodnight…" Lloyd snarled a bit, before getting into bed, wishing that Zelos had chosen to push him off instead of kneeing him.

"Night bud!" Zelos sounding to perfectly cheery for his own good, replied as he kept his back facing the other's bed, keeping his face out of sight.

As Lloyd lied in bed, he could only think about how things might have gone had his dad not come in and walked in the room...that maybe he could have told his feelings of love to him...and...and that maybe he would return the feelings.

Lloyd could picture how he would stare into Zelos's eyes and that they could kiss, allowing Zelos to feel all of his passion for him.

"Zelos…" Lloyd whispered, eyes closed as he slowly was falling into slumber's embrace.

"Zelos….." He whispered again, but this time it was more like a huff, as he could only think about undressing Zelos's beautiful body. Digging his face into that beautiful red hair, planting kisses all over that flawless soft skin.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking your hand in mine

**Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet: chapter.6**

Zelos awoke this morning, much earlier than Lloyd would ever be use to, but not just because he was usually an early bird. This time it was because he couldn't sleep after that strange hug that Lloyd had pulled him into last night.

Feeling those strong warm arms wrap around him, those fingers that had tugged at his hair, and most of all...the way Lloyd hovered over him after he was forced to fall back onto the bed.

He couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken every time he thought about it.

"Lloyd…" Zelos looked down at the sleeping Lloyd, who was stretched out all over the bed, snoring away, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Lloyd...what's going on between us?" Zelos whispered before exiting the room, closing the door behind him gently and carefully, as to not wake the sleeping hero.

Zelos ended up taking a walk to try and get his mind off of what happened, however he ended up bumping into the ever so clumsy Colette.

"Zelos-kun? What are you doing in Iselia?" Colette questioned after catching herself from tripping, as she had learned to use her wings to help catch herself.

"Colette-chan?" Remembering that she lives here, Zelos replied with "Me and our hero Lloyd were staying at his dad's place. I decided to take a walk since Lloyd is still sleeping"

"Lloyd's here too?" Her eyes lit up as she smiled brightly.

"He sure is" Zelos smirked as he found her smile to be quite charming.

"So how are you two doing?" She asked kindly.

"Horrible!" Zelos cried. "I've been stuck with the idiot without being able to see any of my beautiful hunnies!" He hugged colette tightly, rubbing his tearful face against hers. She simply hugged back and giggled in reply.

After a bit, the two sat there for a while talking, laughing and Zelos enjoyed just being with Colette, feeling like since she had been a chosen like he had, they could understand each other.

"Hey...can i ask you something?" Zelos suddenly had a sullen look on his face.

"What is it Zelos-kun?" Colette smiled, slightly nervous of Zelos's expression.

"If...If i had lost my my voice, my touch, my hunger, memories...would Lloyd have risked everything and tried to save me?" He asked..never once looking at Colette.

"...Zelos-kun...i…" Colette held her hands to her chest.

"That was a weird question, forget i asked." Zelos smiled slightly.

"Zelos-kun! I...i think Lloyd would risk everything for you too!" Colette stated out loud.

"C-Colette-chan….?" Zelos surprised, and turned to face Colette.

"From the moment you two met...you and Lloyd seemed so close, and even though you left us, he still believed in you... and even though i almost started to doubt Lloyd about being the murderer of Palmacosta...you always had complete faith! I think Lloyd would have felt more even more alone had you not continued to believe in him!" She stated out loud once more.

"Colette…" Zelos was lost for words...

"So...i know Lloyd would risk it all to save you had you been in my place" She said confidently.

"Thanks….Colette...that means a lot" He smiled a bit.

"Your even the one he wanted to go Exsphere hunting with" She smiled.

"Heh...i guess so" He smiled a bit more brightly.

"Now stop being so hard on yourself, Lloyd would be upset" She said with a bright smile.

The two eventually parted ways as Colette had to return home to help her father with housework, and Zelos needed to head back before Lloyd woke up.

"Zelos!" Lloyd shouted, a big smile on his face as he greeted Zelos.

"Yo, bud. Morning" Zelos waved with a small grin.

"Where were you? You were gone when i woke up" Lloyd asked.

"I went for a walk, nothing to worry about" He patted Lloyd's shoulder.

"Zelos...i worked on this while you were gone, i hope that's okay"

Lloyd pulled out the gold heart locket from under his jacket that was sketched out on the paper, and revealed the carved writing inside the locket, and next to it...a picture of him and Zelos that Lloyd drew himself...it was perfect, it showed every bit of friendship that the two held.

"Lloyd...you actually made that locket? With...my Cruxis crystal on the front"

"Of course, you giving me your Cruxis crystal means a lot to me…" Lloyd held the locket tightly in his hand.

"Lloyd...thank you" Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd, dropping his head onto the shoulder that was clothed in red leather. Feeling those warm, strong arms once more, holding him protectively...Zelos suddenly felt strong overflowing emotions flood him, as he realized once more how he started to feel so strangely around Lloyd...and why Lloyd had suddenly started putting his arms around him these past few days…

"Lloyd" Zelos suddenly pulled away from Lloyd.

"Zelos?"

"Bud...what's going on between us?...things have been strange lately…"

"Zelos...i realized something now that i have become 19, and have had the chance to...i guess, mature, not only inwardly, but also outwardly…" Lloyd began to explain.

"Lloyd?" Zelos stared at his friend, cold blue, meeting warm brown.

"Zelos...i always hated the idea of favoriting one friend over another, because every friend is precious and no one should ever mean more than the other…" Lloyd explained, but almost looked like he had betrayed someone.

"What are you saying Lloyd?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos i…"

"...What does favoriting a friend have to do with changing inside and out?" Zelos asked, putting a hand to his hip, giving Lloyd a questioning look.

"Favoriting a friend isn't in my nature...and….Ugh, i can't find the words to use" Lloyd scratched at his head with both hands in frustration. Zelos chuckled at the sight.

"D-Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, don't be mad." Zelos smiled.

"Sigh...anyway...everything i've said led up to this moment…" Lloyd sternly placed his hands on Zelos's shoulders, and gripped him tightly.

"What moment exactly?" Zelos asked, glancing at the hands that gripped his shoulders...Heat slowly creeping up into his face as he started to wonder if maybe….all those things before….Lloyd's actions...could they have been?-

"Zelos...i like you" Lloyd said, cutting off any thought's that Zelos might have had, leaving him utterly mind blown...As the feeling of the soft lips of his friends press against his own, realizing him and Lloyd were in a full fledged lip on lip action...or simply put, A kiss.

Although it was hard to pull away, Lloyd had pulled away, leaving Zelos frozen in place, not really sure what to think, as he was still trying to get a grip on what's happening.

"Zelos..i..sorry, i shouldn't have done that…" Lloyd looked away, pulling his hands away from Zelos has he soon clenched them into tight fists.

"Lloyd….was...was this what you and Kratos were talking about?" He finally voiced.

"Yeah...he said that it wouldn't end well...but then i guess after fighting you, he changed his mind"

"I...Lloyd...after these past two years...and these few days of traveling together…." He paused, as he looked at Lloyd, staring into those eyes...trying to finding his own realization.

"Zelos...i know you like girl's...a-and i do too" He blushed. "But...lately you're the only one that really makes my heart feel...happy" Lloyd explained, cheeks still pink.

"L-Lloyd…" His cheeks also turn pink.

"It's not like a guy has made me feel like this before, and yet somehow...you do...so whatever i'm feeling towards you must be special…" Lloyd explained, his blush slightly brighter.

"Lloyd, i think...i think somehow maybe...all this time...i have been feeling the same way"

"R-Really? Then...do you….?"

"Yeah, i...i love you Lloyd...my precious countyhik" Zelos smirked a bit, also still flushed.

"H-Hey!"

"Haha, sorry, i guess i still feel a little weird about all this"

"Anyway...I'm just glad we can finally be together" Lloyd smiled brightly before kisses Zelos again.

Zelos a bit surprised, could now finally, for the first time...returned the kiss. Zelos wrapped his arms around ?Lloyd's neck, and Lloyd's arms around Zelos's waist.

Lloyd broke the kiss with a big grin. "I feel so excited!"

"Hahaha, how cute" Zelos rubbed his nose to Lloyd's.

"Heh, being with you like this almost feels natural" Lloyd continued to grin.

"Heh...i could say the same" Zelos grinned back.

"It's like...now that i know how we feel about each other, it doesn't feel so strange anymore" Lloyd explained, which also happened to be exactly how Zelos thought.

"It's funny...i feel the same way" Zelos grinned happily.


	7. Chapter7 new memories with new love

**Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet: chapter.7**

The two grinning like idiots, around each other's arms like a newlywed couple. Zelos and Lloyd continued standing there together for at least a hole hour before realizing that they had been standing in that one stop for far too long.

"I feel like i've wanted to do this for forever" Lloyd said, as his fingers dug into his lover's thick beautiful red hair before he himself drowned his face in it.

"Lloyd, that's a strange thing to want for a long time" He chuckled, but the look on his face said how much he was actually enjoying it.

"So...should we tell the other's?" He asked, muffling through red hair.

Zelos' eyes widen a bit. "N-No yet bud, we haven't even had a hole day as a couple" Zelos explained, trying to not to sound strange about it.

"Well...okay" Lloyd agreed, pulling away from the hair before kissing his lover's neck.

"L-Lloyd, don't do that" Zelos pulled away, throwing his arm around Lloyd's shoulder.

"Why not?" He asked.

"B-Because, that's for later when we're uh...getting dirty in the dark!" He grinned

"Z-Zelos!" He blushed.

"What? You don't want to get dirty later?" He teased.

"Yes, I mean no! No wait, i mean...ugh! Zelos, stop being dirty!" Lloyd bright red.

"Hahaha! Okay, okay" Zelos smiled before kissing his idiot for a lover.

"Hey" Lloyd started. "Can we at least pick one close friend to tell?"

"Well….How about we pick just one friend together?" Zelos suggested.

"Okay. But who do we tell?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Zelos thought to himself.

"Genis?"

"No, too young" Zelos said. "Plus he's a little brat" Zelos mumbled.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Okay, how about Sheena?"

"N-NO! Not sheena, out of the question!" Zelos refused.

"Why?" Lloyd questioned.

"B-Because...okay?" Zelos knew Sheena loved Lloyd...but she had been a good friend to him...so he didn't want her to be the first to hear about it.

"Well...alright, then who?" Lloyd asked once more.

"How about Regal?" Zelos suggested.

"N-No!" Lloyd blushed "He feels almost too fatherly...so not him first" He explained nervously.

"Okay then...Colette?"

"Colette…?" Lloyd though for a moment. "Yeah, we'll tell Colette!"

The two made their way to the girl's house, finding her tending to the garden with her father. The two waved, both sending the girl a smile, as she in return also smiled. She ran to them...but ended up tripping and falling over on Lloyd's foot, who then fell over in pain, scaring a dog, causing it to run off, scaring a nearby cat, which ended up scaring a bird who ended up flying to the next tree where it ended up finding another bird friend….good job Colette!

"You two okay?" Zelos asked.

"Y-Yeah" Lloyd smiled.

"Heehee, yeah" She looked at Lloyd, who looked at her, and they both laughed together.

"Come on you two" Zelos helped Colette up, allowing Lloyd to get up next.

After excusing himself, Colette's father went inside to let her talk to her friends. Lloyd and Zelos explained being a couple. Colette was surprised, however she was still very happy to hear them being together...although she didn't exactly understand at first….

They soon said their goodbyes as Lloyd had explained that he wanted to finally get back to Exsphere hunting with Zelos, so they took off.

Lloyd road in front with Zelos behind, his arms around Lloyd's waist, resting his head on the back off Lloyd's, taking in his scent. The smell of sweat and dirt...it somehow smelled good, maybe just because it was Lloyd's smell. But either way, Zelos liked it somehow.

As the two journeyed for Exspheres, Lloyd would bring up want to tell their friends about them, but Zelos would always say "Not yet bud" But Lloyd knew zelos was just worried about how the others would feel, so he decided to wait until Zelos feels ready.

It had only been a week since they had became a couple. But in that short time, they felt like they had been together for years.

The two had just finished checking Luin of Exspheres, and started flying once more. But as they were flying, Zelos pointed out to Lloyd that he could see Emil and Richter beneath them.

"Should we drop by?" Lloyd asked.

"Nah, let's let them be for now" Zelos smiled.

"Okay, maybe later then" Lloyd returned the smile.

"Although i do wish we could go down just to bother Richter" Zelos chuckled.

"Heh, yeah " Lloyd grinned in agreement.

"Hey, let's go to Altamira" Zelos suddenly suggested.

"Why there?" Lloyd asked.

"Because, i want to enjoy the nice beach with my honey!~" Zelos slid his hand from Lloyd's waist to his chest, and rubbed him there in a circular motion.

"Z-Zelos…!" Lloyd flushed a bright red. He knew Zelos was just teasing, because he knew Zelos didn't plan on them getting dirty this soon in their relationship...but even so, Lloyd couldn't help but get a couple dirty thoughts of Zelos when he rubbed him like that.

"So?"

"A-Alright, let's go to Altamira"

"You're the best bud!" Zelos leaned over from behind to reward his lover with a kiss. Lloyd returned the kiss, pulling one hand off from one of the Rheaird handles. Placing his hand over Zelos' left cheek, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss.


	8. Chapter8 becoming one

**Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet: chapter.8**

The two finally reached Altamira, and were headed towards the beach, when a very tall and dapper looking friend approached the two.

"Lloyd, Zelos. It's good to see you two"

"Regal!" Lloyd smiled.

"Hey there, mr duke bryant" Zelos waved with a smile.

"What brings you two to Altamira?" He asked.

"Zelos said he wanted to come here" Lloyd explained.

"I see, are you two Exsphere hunting again?" He asked.

"Yeah. But this is more of a field trip" Zelos grinned, throwing an arm around Lloyd's shoulder.

"I see. It is a lovely day, were you two planning on going to the beach?"

"Yeah actually" Zelos said.

"I see, than allow me to offer you some extra Gald to buy some new swimwear"

"That would be great! Why don't you come with us Regal?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, i guess i could spare the time too" He smiled.

"To the shop's!" Zelos lead the group.

The three reached the shopping center and began looking through the swim clothing. When Zelos revealed a thong that was black with a red heart in the center, which Lloyd quickly throw the cloth out of the chosen's hands, displeased with his choice of clothing.

Lloyd offered a white pair of trunks with red heart prints to the chosen, and smiled brightly when his lover agreed to it.

Lloyd himself chose a simply black pair of trunks.

When the two returned to Regal who awaited for them to finish changing into their clothes. His eyes were instantly attracted to the beautiful necklace around Lloyd's neck.

"Lloyd, that necklace...where did you get that?"

"Oh, i made this" When Lloyd explained, Regal noticed the chosen's cheeks light up a bit.

"I see...it's beautiful. What's the gem in the center?"

"I-It's Zelos's cruxis crystal…" Lloyd blushed.

"I...see…." Regal thought for a moment before looking at the two seriously.

"Regal?" Lloyd asked.

"..." Zelos gulped a bit.

"Lloyd...Zelos...are you two...in love?" He asked, pretty sure of himself.

"W-Where did that come from all of a sudden!?" Lloyd blushed brightly.

"Could you have said it any louder?" Zelos complained. "Yes...Lloyd and i fell in love" Zelos said.

"Z-Zelos" Lloyd turned to face the chosen.

"...Then i hope you two the happiest of times together" Regal smiled.

"Thanks...Regal" Lloyd smiled.

"Now don't go telling anyone, it's a secret. We plan to slowly let everyone know, okay?" Zelos said, giving Regal a serious look.

"Of course" Regal got the sense that Zelos was still looking to keep up his image as the perverted chosen, which made him get feeling that Zelos was still nervous about the two of them being together...which worried him a little.

"Anyway, thanks again Regal. We'll be seeing you" Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah, later" Zelos walked on ahead of Lloyd.

"Wait, Lloyd" Regal called out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Who else knows about you two?" He whispered.

"Just Colette so far" He replied in a whisper.

"I see. Alright then, i won't keep you any longer" Regal waved to the two lovers as they left, oddly feeling proud of himself for being the second to know.

He was glad to know that they trusted him to know their secret love...however, once he thought about it for a moment, he was stricken with fear, as he was worried what kind of naughty things the chosen would make Lloyd do.

"Lloyd...my the goddess watch over you" Regal shivered, praying for his dear friend.

"Zelos, wait up!" Lloyd ran over to catch up to his partner.

"Lloyd" Zelos smiled at the hero. He glanced for any watching eyes, and when no one was looking. Ke quickly pecked his lover's lips.

Lloyd smiled, and only wished the kiss could have lasted a few seconds longer…

On their way to the beach, Lloyd and Zelos soon noticed the blond boy, who greeted them, wearing black swim trunks with a blue stripe at the bottom.

They were surprised to see the boy.

"Lloyd-san! Zelos-san!" The boy ran over, as he waved to the two.

"Emil-cah!" Zelos called as he waved back.

"Yo, Emil!" Lloyd smiled, also waving back.

"So what are you doing here Emil" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, i can't see that Richter guy coming here for anything" Zelos complained.

"Y-Yeah...B-But we're actually here because Richter wanted me to choose where to go" Emil blushed, smiling a bit nervously.

"Really? That's nice of him" Lloyd smiled back.

"Wow, and here i thought he had a leash on you" Zelos teased.

"W-What!?" He blushed.

"Zelos!" Lloyd growled slightly.

"What?" Zelos chuckled.

"S-So anyway" Emil cooled the heat in his face. "Why are you two here?" Emil asked.

"Well...Zelos wanted to come here, and we um...we ended up talking to Regal about something" Lloyd explained, and every so often glanced at Zelos while explaining.

"Like what?-"

"You know, adult stuff!" Zelos cut in and swung his arm around the small boy.

"Ack! I can't b-breath…." Emil's hole face turning blue.

"Hahahaha! That's Emil for'ya" Zelos released and continued onward to the beach.

"U-Uh….Emil?" Lloyd kneeled down to the dead Emil and poked him.

"Mom...is that you…? Haha...i'm coming to…" Rest in peace Emil...

"Uh….at least he died with a smile on his face" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

Lloyd helped Emil backup to his feet. But as he was doing so, his eyes caught the sight of the chosen flirting with some girl's, collecting some items for him and Lloyd, and was feeling a little jealous.

"Lloyd?" Emil called out, hoping to regain the heroes attention.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned back at the blond.

"You were looking at Zelos a little funny" Emil stated.

"I was? I guess i didn't notice" He scratched the back of his head.

"Lloyd! Come on! You too Emil-chan!" Zelos called.

"We're coming! Come on Emil" Lloyd smiled and ran over to the red headed chosen. Emil had now only just realized the beautiful necklace around Lloyd's neck, but shook his head as he had to quickly catch up to the two.

Once the three were reunited once more, they all started playing in the water with a beach ball, tossing it from one person to the other. Emil however noticed would notice the the heart warming look that Zelos would give the necklace around Lloyd's neck

"Emil! Catch!" Lloyd smacked the ball hard, sending it to Emil, who was caught by surprise.

"I-I got it!" Emil stood ready for the ball.

"Emil." Richter scoffed, suddenly catching Emil's full attention.

"R-Richter-san?" Emil turned his head, flushed at the sight of the half elf wearing black swim trunks, and completely forgot about the incoming ball, which soon shot the back of his head, sent him into the sand.

"I was going to say move more to the left. But…" He sighed.

"Hahaha!" Lloyd laughed alongside Zelos.

"Ugh…" Emil got up, and dusted himself off, once again flushed by the sight of Richter.

"Come on bud, let's let them be for a while" Zelos teased giving a wink to the boy, throwing his arm around Lloyd and trailing off to the other side of the beach.

"B-But Zelos-" Lloyd tried to voice, But there was no getting away from Zelos.

"Huh?" Emil's didn't quite understand what Zelos meant. But for some reason, found his heart beating faster.

"Sigh…." Richter rubbed his forehead.

Once Zelos had gotten him and Lloyd far enough from the boy and half elf, he ceased their walking, and sat with his partner.

"So what now?" Lloyd asked.

"I have just the thing!" Zelos suddenly pulled out a bottle of tanning lotion.

"Tanning? That's boring!" Lloyd complained.

"No bumpkin!" Zelos said. "It's for the laddies over there" Zelos winked as he pointed to two cute girls in their bikini's.

"Zelos, you tried to make me rub oil on a girl before...and i don't plan on doing lition next" Lloyd grumbled, cheeks flushed red.

"Aw come on bud, just pick the cutest one make her feel good" He teased.

"Z-Zelos!" Lloyd barked, trying to cease the increasing heat in his face.

"Come on bud, just pick the prettiest one"

"F-Fine!" Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Awesome! Then i'll leave the choosing to you bud" He winked, putting the small bottle of tanning lotion in the hero's hands.

"Hmm…" Lloyd looked at the two cute girls...then after a long and hard think about it, he stood up and gave the chosen a devious grin.

"How about you?"

"W-What!? No way bud" Zelos flushed, standing up.

"You said choose the prettiest, and i did" Lloyd continued to grin, slowly approaching the chosen.

"B-Bud, i meant the girl's" Zelos slowly began to back away.

"Come on Zelos, it'll be fun" Beginning to approach faster.

"No way bud, people will be watching" Slowly backing away faster.

"Come on Zelos!" Lloyd ran after Zelos.

"Bud, i said not with everyone around!" Zelos ran for it, as Lloyd was right behind him, chasing after him. Lloyd chased Zelos down the ocean shore, passing by a Emil and Richter who were on their way towards the ocean.

"Zelos, stop running!" Lloyd continued to give chase.

"Lloyd, No! Stop it!" Zelos scared for his life.

"Zelos, Come on! It'll be fine!" Lloyd began to pick up more speed.

Lloyd leaped into the air, and pounced at the chosen, sending him into the sand as he sat on top of the chosen's back, and laughed with triumph.

"L-Lloyd, i'm not joking!" Zelos growled, cheeks flushed a bright red color.

"And neither am i" Lloyd grinned.

Zelos finally reached to what appeared to be a stone wall. His back hit the wall and slid all the way down until his butt hit the sand, trying to catch his breath.

Lloyd deviously grinned at the chosen.

"Zelos...get ready to be lotioned!" Lloyd cried out before leaping into the air to pounce his prey.

"Stay back!" Zelos took the closest thing his hand could reach and threw it at his attacker. Lloyd dodged the incoming rock, and landed on right over Zelos, kneeling down on all four so that he was nose to nose with his lover.

"You have to try better than that Zelos" Lloyd grinned.

"Shit...you win" Zelos sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, cheeks flushed.

"Good, because i know you'll like it" Lloyd smiled, planting a kiss on the chosen's lips.

"Then get to it lover boy" Zelos smirked after returning the kiss.

"Alright, here i go" Lloyd squeezed the bottle in his hand to release some of the tanning lotion in his hand. He sat down on the chosen's lap and rubbed his hands together before rubbing them over his lover's chest, receiving a soft moan in return for his rubbing.

"Lloyd…n-not there please" He whispered.

"Hold on, let me move over a bit" Lloyd stood up to sit behind the chosen, pulling him into his lap so that he could rub his back instead.

"That's better, right?" Lloyd's skillful and nibble hands rubbed the red headed chosen's shoulders with a firm grip to it.

"Ah...It's almost relaxing" Zelos said in a low voice, feeling his body melt under Lloyd's hunds.

"What about this?" Lloyd asked as his hands moved down a bit lower.

"Nnhhh...that's pretty good too" Zelos blushed.

"And here?" Lloyd's hands were at the edge of Zelos's trunks waistband.

"L-Lloyd…" Zelos set his hands on the other boys legs and squeezed slightly.

"Zelos…" Lloyd leaned forward a bit, moving his his hands, rubbing right in between the chosen's bellybutton and crotch area. He pressed his lips onto the soft skin of the chosen's back, planting kisses from the should, to the neck and down to his back. Zelos's face heated into a darker shade of red, releasing soft moans as he dug his nails into the boys legs.

"Lloyd….!" Moaned slightly.

"Zelos…" He whispered.

"L-Lloyd...that's enough" Zelos leaned back against the boy, loosing what little will power he had left in his body.

"Zelos...i don't want to stop" Lloyd whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around the chosen's waist, sliding only one of his hands further down Zelos' pair of swim trunks.

"God damn it…" Zelos panted, moving his hands to the hero's arms, digging his nails into them. He turned his head a bit to receive a kiss from his lover.

"I love you, Zelos" Lloyd whispered.

"...Lloyd...i'm ready to do dirty stuff now" Zelos panted.

"Y-You sure?" Lloyd questioned.

"Well...i mean...you kind of turned me on bud, and on top of that...aren't you already doing something a bit dirty?" Zelos stated.

"W-Well...yeah" Lloyd smiled sheepishly.

"Good...then let's hurry up and get a room at the inn" Zelos quickly stood up, taking Lloyd's hand, leading them out of the beach, oblivious of the shocked looks the girl's had on when they saw the pair hand in hand.

Once the two were alone in a room with the door locked behind them. Zelos had pushed Lloyd onto the bed, crawling on top of him as they began to make out in a hot and steamy kiss. Lloyd's arms around the chosen's waist.

Once Lloyd's instincts kicked in into gear, he pushed Zelos over, sliding down their swim trunks, sticking his fingers into Zelos's mouth. Zelos sucked on them, wrapping his tongue around them. Saliva oozed.

Once Lloyd knew his fingers were good to go, he pulled them away from Zelos and slid them into the chosen's entrance.

"Shit that hurts!" Zelos whined, clinging to Lloyd.

"Sorry" Lloyd smiled a bit.

"And why are you on top?" Zelos slowly began to pant as he asked.

"Because…" Lloyd thought for a moment.

"J-Just focus on those finger's bud…" He panted

"R-Right…." Lloyd continued to carefully stretch Zelos.

"Now hurry up, i can't take this anymore" Zelos shut his eyes tightly.

"Me neither" Lloyd pulled his fingers out. Without warning, Lloyd finally rammed into his partner, both moaned in satisfaction.

"Lloyd, you feel so...hot" Zelos moaned.

"And you're really tight" Lloyd grinned slightly.

He began to move, slowly letting Zelos adjust to it before going any deeper. Once Zelos didn't seem as pained by Lloyd's weapon, he slowly began to pick up speed. Pulling out right at the tip and ramming back in, hard and deep. Zelos moaned, curling his toes as he wrapped his legs around Lloyd's waist, and digging his fingers into thick brown hair.

"L-Lloyd…!" Zelos moaned, as his head fell back, feeling Lloyd pearce his weak spot. It almost felt like Lloyd had been using Raging beast on him, it was so rough, wild, hot, feeling every fiber in his body melting from everyone of Lloyd's attacks, loving it like crazy.

This went of for a good couples hours, both slowly filling their gauge.

"Zelos...i'm going to!-" Lloyd continued to ram, rocking the bed harshly.

"Yeah….me to…!" Zelos panted.

"Zelos…!"

"Lloyd…!~"

The powerful, heated and passionate ramming finally filled out the gauge, unleashing what must of felt like their Fiery beast as they released. Lloyd filled Zelos to the point of overflow, and Zelos had spilled all over himself and Lloyd.

Both panting, dripping with sweat as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Zelos…"

"Lloyd…"

They shared a deep and long kiss. Lloyd lied down, ready for bed. Zelos smirked at the boy before laying down and cuddling into the hero's chest, both falling asleep.

Although the hero tended to snore in his sleep, the chosen found the snoring to keep him sleeping, as the arms of the hero around him made him feel safe.


	9. Chapter 9 the hero's chosen

**Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet: chapter.9 **

Lloyd sleeping away blissfully, Zelos was rolled onto his side, leaning on his right elbow with his cheek rested on his hand, making little circles' with his left index finger on Lloyd's chest, smirking at the young man's cute sleeping expression.

It was such a nice moment...but then Zelos thought "How the hell was he so good last night!?" He now had only just realized that there was no way that even someone like Lloyd, could just have good natural talent like that for his first time in bed.

So then maybe there were others before him? Some cute girl? Someone other than...him? Zelos didn't like the idea that Lloyd might have been with some other girl before him…

"Maybe i'm over thinking this a bit...i mean, Lloyd has all kind of crazy talent's" He thought, trying not to worry over something that he himself had done so long ago.

Lloyd opened his eyes a bit, trying to break from his slumber.

"Hmm?" Zelos broke from his thoughts as he felt the shifting on the bed was ?Lloyd sitting up, and began to get up himself to sit next to his lover.

"You sleep good?" He asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah, last night really made me sleepy" He grinned brightly, pink blush crossed over his cheeks.

"Heh, speaking of which….Lloyd" Zelos said.

"Hmm? What? Is it about not being on top?" He asked.

"N-No!" His cheeks turned pink. "It's about how good you were last night" He explained.

"What? You think i had some practice or something?"

"W-Well...i don't know, never mind" Zelos looked away.

"Zelos...you were my first, and always will be, My only one" He said. Zelos blushed a bright red color, quickly turning to face the bright smile on the hero's face.

"Lloyd…" His heart was pounding.

"I guess i just have natural skill huh? Hehe" He chuckled a bit, and just before Zelos could say anything in reply, Lloys smiled at the redhead and pulled him into his arm, planting a kiss on his lips. Zelos returned the kiss, feeling the metal of the locket around Lloyd's neck press up against his chest, once more feeling his own Cruxis crystal…

Zelos had always hated being the chosen...But he didn't mind being Lloyd's chosen partner.

After the two finally got dressed, they made their way for the exit of the inn. But ended up bumping into Richter and Emil, ruining whatever good Richter had left in the day.

"Emil-chan!" Zelos grinned.

"Emil" Lloyd smiled.

"Zelos, Lloyd" Emil smiled, Joining them at the front desk.

"...Just my luck" Richter sighed, following Emil.

The three friends+Richter stood outside the Altamira inn. Emil had asked what had happened to the two after they had left him and Richter alone, however this confused Emil when Zelos replied with a very odd laughter with rosy cheeks, saying something about about a key in a keyhole, while Lloyd was flushed red also, saying something about sword fighting...Both going on about something completely different left Emil very, very confused…Richter could only shake his head.

"What about you? What happened to you guys after me and Zelos left?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…" Emil thought for a moment. "First we went seashell hunting. But then something really hard hit my head" He scratched the back of his head.

"It was a rock." Richter corrected.

"A-" Lloyd started.

"-Rock?" Zelos finished, shared a look with Lloyd.

"?" Emil and Richter also shared a look.

"T-That rock might have been my fault" Zelos said, scratching the back of his head.

"Did that rock also have something to do with your screaming in the background?" Richter asked, slightly raising a brow in question, his arms crossed.

"W-Well...you could say that" Zelos slightly flushed.

"Hehe, sorry. It's my fault he was screaming" Lloyd said.

"I was running for my life ya'know!" Zelos explained, flushed red.

"Hahaha. But aren't you glad with the way it ended?" Lloyd grinned, cheeks also a flushed red.

"Huh?" Emil's cheeks turned a pink color, oddly feeling a bit nervous.

"I was really happy actually~" Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's shoulders, leaning his head against his partner's, whispering into Lloyd's ear before pulling away.

Lloyd's face steamed with how red it got, stiff, opening his mouth...but no words came out. Emil couldn't understand at all...however, he did understand that something….something between Lloyd and Zelos had changed...But he knew that maybe...it was like him and Richter.

Richter noticed the way Emil had been staring at them, finding the answer to his question.

"Emil…" He whispered under his breath.

"Are...Are you two in love?" Emil asked. Zelos silenced his chuckling at Lloyd, and Lloyd with Zelos, both stared at Emil…

"Well...Are you?" He asked once more.

"Y...Yeah, we've been together for a weak or so" Lloyd explained, taking Zelos' hand into his own.

"R-Really?" Emil wasn't sure what to think...Zelos and Lloyd had always been his friend...and, isn't Zelos and Lloyd into women? Though...the same could be said for him.

"..." Richter always knew they liked each other. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear or see it….it might kill him if he did.

"Yeah...it's true, me and Lloyd are head over heals for each other" Zelos grinned.

"But…" Just as friends….they had always just been friend's hadn't they?

"What? You don't believe us?" Lloyd asked with a questioning smile.

"Well...i don't know, all this time i thought you guy's were only friend's, so i guess...i guess i'm having a hard time taking it all in" Emil explained slowly taking everything in.

"Yeah, i would feel the same way if one of my friend's had done the same thing" Lloyd said sympathetically to the small boy.

"..." Zelos smiled...but his thoughts were on wether or not Emil had admitted his feelings or not to the jackass for a half elf…

Richter gave a slight glare at the chosen, warning the redhead not to become too curious with the blond boy. Zelos shot a slight glare back.

"Can...Can you prove it?" Emil asked.

"W-What?" Zelos looked back at the boy, caught off guard by the question.

"Hmm?" Lloyd cocked his head a bit.

"Can you prove it? Prove that you two are...a…c-couple" Emil asked once more, cheeks a pink color as he was beginning to realize his own question.

"Oi, oi, oi! W-What kind of question is that?" Zelos complained, cheeks bright red.

"I-I'm sorry! F-Forget i asked, that was very-"

"-Okay" Lloyd voiced in.

"Rude….of…...me….Wha!?" Emil's cheeks burned a bright red. Lloyd had just then, held Zelos's face gently in his hands, pulling him into a kiss, and Zelos couldn't help but return the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Emil." Richter who know felt like he was about to gag to death, covered Emil's eyes with his hands as he stood behind the boy, keeping the two lovers out of the boy's vision.

The two finally finished their kiss, and Zelos was now 100% sure he didn't care what other people around them thought. Richter released his hands.

"W-Wow...i guess you guys are….together" Emil now oddly felt inspired by the two's passionate love, feeling his own heart beat faster.

"Well, now you're the third person to know" Zelos stated.

"Third?" Emil questioned.

"Colette and Regal were told fisrt" Lloyd explained. "We're telling all of our friend's one at a time"

"Wow...i could never do that" Emil smiled, feeling his face heat up as he thought about how he and Richter confessed their feelings yesterday.

"Yeah, it's a little weird telling our friend's...but it really makes me feel good when they tell us how happy they are for us" Lloyd said, smiling.

"So, is there anyone you like Emil?" Zelos asked teasingly, receiving a glare from the half elf, who received a slight glare from the chosen's lover.

"U-Um…" Emil could see the three sending glares at each other...not really sure what to do.

"Well! From what i heard" Zelos started, ending the glares between all of them "You like the professor?" Zelos asked the boy teasingly.

"W-What!?" Emil couldn't remembering anything like that….or, no wait. He remembered Marta saying something like that. Richter almost laughed at the hearing of those words.

"W-Well...i mean, she is really smart, pretty and really amazing" Emil smiled. The two lovers now noticing a sudden hatred aura burning around Richter.

"H-Hehehe...yeah, she is isn't she?" Lloyd smiled, trying not to warn Emil of the danger behind him...While Zelos was now standing behind Lloyd in fear of the half elf….

"What's wrong guy's?" Emil asked.

"N-Nothing!" Zelos smiled a bit.

"I know! Let's all go see Genis and Raine together!" Lloyd suggested.

"..." Richter wanted no part in the trip.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Emil smiled.

"You get to see Raine and the twerp , while me and Lloyd tell them about us" Zelos explained.

"Oh wait...is that okay with you, Richter-san?" Emil asked the taller man behind him.

"I suppose...i don't mind" Richter replied...Only now did he wish he had gotten up earlier today like normal and not sleeping in a bit longer...

"Alright! Then i guess we're all going" Emil said, super excited to be with his friends and Richter all together at once.

Although Lloyd had been the one with the idea to go see Genis and Raine, he was starting to feel slightly nervous about telling his best friend about him and Zelos being together.

"Alright...so, how are we doing this?" Zelos asked.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, we have a Rheaird that we share together. But what about Emil and Richter?" Zelos explained, looking at the two.

"Oh yeah...i forgot about that" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"..." Richter almost want to say. "Then maybe we should part ways"

"I know!" Emil stated. "Me and Richter-san can ride on Jord's back" Emil suggested.

"...I'd rather not." Richter raised his glasses.

"W-Why not?" Emil asked. "Jord loves you" Emil smiled.

"Because, walking on foot is just fine thank you." Richter explained a bit coldly.

"Geez, what a stick in the mud" Zelos complained.

"Leave him be" Lloyd said, slightly chuckling at Zelos's remark.

"D-Don't say that about Richter-san" Emil blushed, trying to defend his new the half elf.

"Ah, sorry Emil" Lloyd smiled. "I guess me and Zelos will be in the sky" Lloyd said.

"Very well, and we will be here on the ground." Richter said.

"S-So where would they be exactly?" Emil asked.

"Hmm...good question" Zelos said.

"...I think they might be in Iselia" Lloyd said, following his heart's instincts.

"Alright, i guess that's where we're going" Emil smiled.

Lloyd unpacked his Rheaird, leaping on, leaving Zelos to sit behind him, feeling the chosen's arms wrapped around his waist...he couldn't help but feel manly every time.

"Let us know if something happens down here, we'll fly down and help" Lloyd said.

"Yeah, and you two have fun" Zelos teased, sending Emil a wink before Lloyd flew them high into the sky. But not too high of course.

Emil blushed at Zelos' comment, eyeing the older man from the corner of his eye.

"So, what do you think foureyes and Emil-chan did alone in their rooms last night?" Zelos asked.

"I don't know...i get the sense that Emil loves him...But Richter is a bit harder to read...although i do feel like he cares for Emil deeply" Lloyd replied.

"Same here..." Zelos agreed

Lloyd started reminding himself about having to tell Genis and wasn't sure what he was going to say, along with the fact that Genis and Zelos were never exactly good friends.

"..."

"Lloyd...something on your mind?" Zelos asked, worried for his lover.

"Just wondering how i plan on telling Genis about us" Lloyd explained.

"Oh honey...it'll be alright" Zelos nestled his head into Lloyd's shoulder.

"Zelos...thanks" Lloyd smiled, slightly leaning his head against the redhead's.

"Mmm...i could fall asleep like this" Zelos hummed.

Lloyd smiled, feeling his heart beat a bit faster when he feels Zelos' soft firm hands move from his waist to his hands, resting on them.

Heat began to creep up into his cheeks as Zelos began to plant soft, gentle kisses on his neck.

"Zelos…" Lloyd whispered.

"Sorry...i could help it~" Zelos said a bit teasingly.

"Zelos...you know i can't fly well like this" growled under his breath, flushed red.

"Hehe, sorry" Zelos chuckled a bit, cheeks pink.

"It's fine...But you have to promise we can continue this later" Lloyd grinned.

"Heh, sure thing honey~" Zelos winked.


	10. Chapter 10 mom approves

**Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet: chapter.10**

While the two were riding their monster cross, the other two continued to fly on the Rheaird, however...Lloyd was a bit worried for the small blond.

"Lloyd, what's up" The chosen asked, noticing the troubled look on his lover.

"I was just thinking…"

"Hmm? What about? Emil and that Richter guy?" He asked.

"Yeah...i just don't really know if i can 100% trust that guy with Emil. But i really want to...because i know Emil has feelings for him…"

"Lloyd, you really are like your dad" Zelos said, chuckling a bit.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned his head, cheeks flushed pink. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kratos didn't approve of me, and now you don't approve of Richter with Emil" He explained.

"Uh...well...i don't know, i guess because Emil is younger than me, i feel like i have to look out for him or something...kind of...kind of like a-"

"-A Dad?"

"No, a brother, a friend"

"Sure, sure. Lloyd Aurion" Zelos teased.

"S-Shut up, It's Irving!" Lloyd embarrassed as he argued back.

"Hehe, my bumpkin is so cute when he's mad" Zelos continued to tease.

"Ugh! Take this!" Lloyd grinned, twisting his waist a bit, and pulled on the red locks of hair.

"Oi, oi, oi! Not the hair!" Zelos whined, pulling on the white ribbon of the hero's collar.

"Ack!" The sudden pull choked the hero.

Eventually both stood up on the Rheaird, thankfully not falling off. Lloyd and Zelos childishly wrestled, both had their hands clasped together, both pushing, trying to see who was stronger. Their forehead pressed together.

"You know, he'll be your dad too" Lloyd smirked angrily.

"Heh, at least i'm not about to tell my best friend that fell in love with me" He argues back, sharing the same grin as Lloyd.

"At least i'm doing it, what about you telling sheena?"

"Shut up Bumpkin!"

"Idiot chosen!"

"country hick!"

"Loudmouth!"

"Peeping tom!" Hey, Zelos! He only got that title because of you.

Lloyd suddenly, and skillfully pulled Zelos over,pushing him in the front seat, letting Zelos's back hit what could be the dashboard. He pinned him in place, holding the chosen's arms on the handlebars of the Rheaird.

"Gigolo…" He whispered.

"Master swordsman…" Zelos whispered, as Lloyd was closing the gap between them.

"My gleaming knight…" Lloyd pressed their lips together. Zelos opened wide, longing for the hero's tongue inside him.

"Zelos…" Lloyd broke the kiss. "You mean everything to me" He said.

"Lloyd, you're everything to me…" Zelos replied.

"Lloyd allowed the chosen's hand to go free, feeling them wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, continuing the kiss.

"Mess me up Lloyd" Zelos whispered with a grin.

Lloyd felt the chosen's hands slid down his neck, to his wait and to his hip's undoing his belting, then undoing his own with the rest of the clothing. Lloyd slammed into his lover. Thrusting deeply, roughly and very quickly.

"Ngh...it's like your hunting beast!~" Zelos moaned, pleasure surging through him.

"You're as hot as Explosion" Lloyd teased, going deeper.

Zelos moaned, digging his fingers into his lovers thick brown hair. Lloyd rammed the chosen in a slightly upward motion as to get deeper, farcing the redhead to bang against the cold metal.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh! Lloyd!~" Zelos moaned out loud, while Lloyd grunted "Zelos…!" in response to the chosen.

Slipping the chosen's headband down, letting it fall around his neck. His bangs fell to his face, feeling the hero's lips suck on his soft skin, leaving love bites all over his neck and chest area.

"Nh..ha….L-Lloyd...Lloyd….!" Zelos continued to moan.

"Nn….Zelos…!" Lloyd grunted before sucking on one of the chosen's nipples.

He gripped his lover's weapon tightly, however he moaned a bit himself when Zelos gripped his weapon in response.

"Z-Zelos…!" He moaned, pulling his head back.

"Heh...p-pretty good right?" Zelos said teasingly, on the brink of moaning again.

"S-Shut up" Lloyd said before thrusting harder.

"Haaaaaa!~~" Zelos was reaching his limit, feeling his partner reaching his own limit as he felt the large weapon twitch.

"Zelos, i'm...going to…" He grunted.

"Me to…" He huffed.

Both released. Zelos had made a mess all over himself and his lover, While Lloyd filled Zelos up to the brim, embracing him once more.

Embarrassingly, Lloyd ended up having to let Zelos clean him up, and afterwards, cleaned Zelos, both making sure not to fall off the Rheaird.

Lloyd continued to fly the Rheaird, although he was starting to feel more than ready for bed, whereas Zelos on the other hand felt almost reborn he felt so good.

"Bud, somehow i knew you would be the type to sleep right after roughhousing" He teased.

"S...Shut up" He yawned in reply. Zelos chuckled.

"How cute" He kissed his lover's cheek.

"Uh...sorry" Lloyd said.

"For what?" Zelos questioned.

"For doing it with you on a Rheaird in the middle of the sky" Lloyd said, scratching the back of his head, feeling embarrassed by it himself.

"Oh, that...yeah well, just don't do it again" Zelos flushed a red color.

"Heh, okay" Lloyd grinned. "And maybe next time we can do it in the hot springs" He continued to grin, red flushed cheeks as he thought about Zelos looking sexy and all wet.

"Lloyd, i never knew you were such an animal~" He wrapped his arms around the hero's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. Lloyd grinned like a cute idiot.

It wasn't long before they finally reached Iselia. Lloyd landed the Rheaird, putting it away after him and Zelos hopped off, greeting the two on the big fenrir.

Lloyd questioned Emil, who was leaned so forward that his face was stuffed in the fenrir's main, while the taller man wasted no time in getting off and adjusting his glasses.

"Hey four eyes, what happened to Emil?" Zelos asked, narrowing his brows.

"Nothing." He simply said, walking on ahead.

"Ah!" Emil quickly sat up, cheeks burning red. "R-Richter-san, wait for me!" Emil jumped down, allowing the fenrir to return to his monster pocket and catching up to the half elf.

"Eh? What's with them?" Zelos looked at Lloyd.

"Hmm…" Lloyd's gut told him something happened, he just wasn't sure what.

"Now come on brave hero, let's go find your little buddy" Zelos grinned, before walking away.

"Ugh...don't remind me" Lloyd sighed, following his lover.

Once the four of them entered the village, they decided it would be a good idea to visit the school first...although Emil was feeling nervous for some reason.

"Emil, what's up?" Zelos asked.

"W-Well...i...i guess because it's a school and i had never been into one before…"

"But didn't you come in here before?" Zelos said.

"Y-Yeah...But i was too blinded by my hate towards Lloyd...so…" He lowered his head.

"Oh yeah….right, sorry" Zelos looked away a bit, remembering the slight anger he held towards Emil for that when they had first met…

"Come on, it'll be fine Emil" Lloyd smiled. "Now you can enjoy it for the first time"

"Lloyd….Y-Yeah!" He smiled.

"..." Richter would have just walked in, knowing Emil would have just followed and gotten over it.

"Hey Lloyd...we were here when he told Colette about us"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why didn't we just tell them while we were here?"

"B-Because...um...i-i don't know" Lloyd scratched the back of his head. Zelos chuckled.

"Lloyd! Zelos! And even Emil!" Genis called out.

"Genis!" Lloyd smiled at his friend..

"Lloyd, what are you doing here? Colette said that you had left already." Raine said.

"Professor" Lloyd turned his attention to the women. "We did...But…" Lloyd trailed off.

"We forgot some things here, that's all" Zelos said, throwing an arm around Lloyd's neck.

Genis was always a bit jealous of Zelos secretly. Being tall like Lloyd, and most of all...being so close with him, being the special friend that got to travel with Lloyd...Genis had always thought that he and Lloyd were best friends, so why did he travel with Zelos over him? Why did he start leaving Genis out of battle over Zelos?

"Glad to see you two are at least doing well." Raine said.

"And what about you Emil? Where's marta?" Genis asked.

"Huh?" It only just now hit Emil that no else knew about him leaving her.

"Yes, where is she? I assume she would be here since the two of you were so close." Raine said, crossing her arms a bit.

"Y-Yeah...uh.."

"And why is that Jerk with you?" Genis questioned, surprised by the half elf.

Emil was panicking, when suddenly Richter voiced.

"...You must be professor Raine" Richter suddenly approached the women.

"Yes, i assume that Emil told you more about me then if you're asking."

"Yes." He simply replied, scanning the women Emil seems to find amazing.

"...What do you want?" She asked, narrowing her brows a bit.

"I simply just wish to know more about you." He explained.

"...I see." She rose a brow in question.

Genis continued to question Emil.

"Well?" Genis asked once more.

"U-Uh...i..i thought it would be nice if….we...split up" He said nervously.

"What? But i thought you liked Marta?"

"I-I do! But…" Emil glanced at Richter for a moment.

"Hey Genis, let's talk for a minute!" Lloyd butt in, pulling the half elf away from the the blond boy.

"Yeah shorty, we need to talk. You can talk to Emil later" Zelos walked with Lloyd who was dragging Genis outside.

"What? L-Lloyd, Zelos!" Genis flailed to escape. But only to end in vain.

Emil chuckled a bit at the sight of the three, just glad he didn't have to explain the hole leaving Marta for Richter thing.

The three stood outside, the two releasing the boy from their grasp. Genis looked at the two before sighing and crossing his arms.

"So what exactly did you guys want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well Lloyd, tell him" Zelos said, looking at his lover.

"U-Uh...well…" Lloyd wasn't sure what to say.

"Lloyd? What is it?" Genis asked, turning his view towards his friend.

"Well Genis...i'm in love" He cheeks turned a pink color.

"What!? You!? In love!? With you?" Genis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah Lloyd, who?" Zelos teased. Stand right next to him, he pulled the hero's arms behind him, allowing the hero to feel his ass.

Lloyd blushed, as it was hard to focus on his friend while also being focused on the chosen's ass. Genis could see any of it going on, but knew something was up.

"Uh…." Lloyd, slowly losing his train of thought as his hand continued to feel the soft but of his lover. Genis rose a brow.

"Lloyd, knock it off and just tell me" Genis losing his patients with the hero.

"Genis, Lloyd has fallen for the most, beautiful person in the world!" Zelos grinned.

"You mean...P-P-P-Presea!?" Genis shook in fear.

"Genis, calm down" Zelos sighed. "It's not Presea" Zelos explained. Genis sighed with relief...However, Genis always feared that Presea had liked Lloyd, because...it was always Lloyd that mine Presea smile the most.

"T-Then who?" Genis asked. "No wait...is it...Colette?"

"No! It's Z-" Lloyd quickly cut his words, as his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Z? You mean...ZELOS!?" Genis's jaw practically dropped.

"The one and only" Zelos winked, planting a kiss on the hero's cheek.

"..." Genis couldn't believe it...was he dead? Is this all just a horrible dream?

"Genis…" Worried for his friend, Lloyd patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey! Is Lloyd being with me that bad?" Zelos complained.

"Wow...Lloyd, i never thought that idiot chosen would end up being your boyfriend…" Genis tried to regain his composure.

"Yeah, but...in a way, i think i've always liked him, i just never quite understood those feelings"

"Well...i guess….i'm happy for you. As long as you're happy, i'm happy" Genis smiled.

"Thank you Genis...that means a lot" He smiled.

"I knew you weren't so bad twerp!" Zelos patted the boy's back before throwing an arm around Lloyd's neck

"But you better not do anything to hurt Lloyd" Genis glared.

"Hahaha! Relax Genis, I'm as loyal as a dog" Zelos grinned. Lloyd sighed, knowing that Genis would be outraged if he knew that Zelos still flirted with girls, however it's only for the Gald Gel's and other such things...at least, that's what Zelos said, and he trusts Zelos….That and Zelos isn't exactly ready for the world to see them together. But Lloyd understood this well.

"Well, i guess we better tell the prof-" Just before Lloyd could finish his words. Emil came running out of the school. Not long after Emil was Richter and Raine giving chase.

"Emil?" Zelos a bit surprised by the three.

"Emil? Professor?" Lloyd also surprised and confused.

"Sis?"

"Emil!" Lloyd suddenly ran off to take chase to the four.

"L-Lloyd!" Zelos followed.

"Oh sure, leave me behind...Wait for me!" Genis complained before also giving chase.

Lloyd couldn't understand why Emil was in such a hurry...But something told him that his friend was more upset than he had ever been.

"Emil!" Richter called out.

"Emil come back!" Lloyd called out as well, noticing that Emil was headed towards the village exit.

"Emil-cahn, let's talk about this!" Zelos said, ready to fall over..

Raine and Genis behind as they try to catch their breath, both not made for this kind of running.

Emil could hear the other's calling to him...But he continued to run.

"What did you do to him!?" Lloyd shot a glare at the half elf, as they ran.

"You think i did this? You aren't very bright." Richter scoffed, trying to focus on running.

"Hey, it's not like you've ever given us a reason to like you" Zelos also shot a glare.

"Think what you will. But i need to find Emil" He said, looking away from the two.

"..." Lloyd let it go, as he was also worried for Emil.

Emil came to a halt at a big tree, As Ratatosk was done letting Emil be emotional…He realized something...something selfish of him deep down...

"Huff….Huff….Emil-chan, y-you okay" Zelos huffed, falling over, trying to catch his breath.

"Emil...what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Emil, explain yourself." Richter stood next to lloyd, eyeing the boy.

"...Shut up!" Ratatosk turned around to face the three, glaring as he drew his sword.

"..." Richter narrowed his his brows.

"O-Oi! Why are you pointing your sword at us!?" Zelos asked, surprised by the boy.

"Emil, talk to us!" Lloyd said.

"Shut up!" He looked at Richter. "Fight me." He glared.

"...What's the meaning of this?" Richter rose a brow.

"I-It doesn't matter!" He growled.

"...Very well then." Richter drew his weapons.

"What!?" Lloyd looked at the half elf, glaring.

"Hey, let's not fight guy's" Zelos said, waving his hands in front of him a bit.

"If he want's to fight then i'll fight. You two just stay out of it." Richter said, walking towards the boy, weapons ready.

Lloyd didn't like the idea. But he tried to have faith that maybe Richter had an idea, or maybe even knew what was causing Emil to act this way.

"Alright…" Lloyd wanted to have faith in the man...because Emil loved him.

"Lloyd…" Zelos held Lloyd's hand.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Richter scoffed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ratatosk came at him. As the two were fighting and clashing with each other, Richter realized something...in all the times they had faced off against each other...Emil wasn't just losing out of the lack of strength. But because...he was hesitating to hurt him...and yet, he on the other hand never really held back when fighting the boy...

"Enough!" Richter swung the heavier hand axe, breaking the boy's guard and slashing him down with his sword.

"AGH!" Ratatosk cried, falling over, bleeding in a multiple places.

Lloyd hated not being able to do a thing, and was only able to continue to watch thanks to Zelos holding his hand the hole time. Zelos found it hard to watch…

"D-Damn…" He grunted, trying to sit up.

"What are you doing fighting all of a sudden? Much less holding back." He scolded.

"S-Shut up…!" He threw his sword, only to miss by a long shot.

"Now stop acting childish and talk. "He scoffed, staring down the boy.

"Why….Why can't i win!?" He yelled, shutting his eyes tightly as he dug his nails into the earth.

"..." Richter continued to watch the boy.

"And you...you would have killed me a long time ago if it wasn't for all of these people around me, along with this face you love so much!" He glared, holding back the tears.

" !?..." Richter was shocked to hear this, as his eyes widen for a moment.

"I mean, you would have done anything for Aster, even killing me…!" Ratatosk shook, unable to hold back the thin stream of tears.

"Emil…" Richter now understood the boy's reason for lashing out.

"E-Even if we had been friend, you would have still loved him more then me..!" Red eyes softened to green,dropped their gaze to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"..." Richter wasn't sure what to say.

"Even after all the time we spent...all the feelings i had for you….you honestly tried to kill me for Aster...you...you even admitted that it was only my face that stopped you before….." He cried harder, putting his hands to his face.

"Emil…" Richter didn't know what to say...Emil had been right, it was all true….But was it still true anymore? Richter had decided to let go of Aster, letting him rest in peace...though it's not like he had much of a choice…

Lloyd and Zelos looked away, feeling the pain for their friend. There was nothing they could say...

"I felt like such a monster for killing Aster...b-but after coming to love you so much...i...i feel more like i monster then i did before, because i….i started thinking…maybe...maybe i was better off killing aster to be where i am now with you…!" He sobbed.

"I-I've never felt this way before...a-and i it's wrong of me to even think such a thing...especially because i know how much you loved Aster…" Sobbing, the boy explained hidden and hurt feelings that he had been bottling up for so long.

"..." Richter would have normally been angry hearing the summon spirit say such a thing about killing Aster...But...He had come to love the summon spirit, and enjoyed the time he spent with both sides of his personality's...in fact, Richter sometimes forgot his goal in killing Ratatosk because he enjoyed his time with Emil so much, feeling so carefree and...Happy.

Richter kneeled down to the boy, and wrapped his arms around him.

The boy had a surprised look on his face.

"Emil….I loved and always will love Aster...But...But if losing him means being able to make all of these new and wonderful memories with you...then...i don't regret a single moment."

"R-Richter-san…..?" Emil couldn't believe what Richter was saying.

"Emil...I will always treasure Aster...But maybe knowing him was just a big part of leading up to this moment...to meeting you."

"R….Richter-san you…." The boy clung to the man's coat, looking up at him with a runny face.

"I love you Emil…" He wiped the boy's tears, and held his face gently before kissing him.

Emil returned the kiss, so many feelings overflowing.

Lloyd and Zelos both shared a smile, relieved and happy for the two, knowing that it would be okay to leave the two be, and silently made their exit and returned to Genis and Raine.

"I'm glad…that ended so well" Zelos said.

"Yeah, i guess...i'm glad i put my faith in Richter" Lloyd said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, who'd a thought that guy would actually have a heart behind that cold ice" Zelos said jokingly, receiving a small chuckle from Lloyd.

"Lloyd." Rained greeted them. "What happened with Emil?" She said. But her eyes glanced at the two hands clasped together.

"Richter, he…" Lloyd closed his eyes for a moment. "Emil's going to be just fine" He smiled.

"I see...and is there anything else you would like to tell me?" She said, staring at Lloyd's hand that was rubbing Zelos's as they continued to stay clasped together.

"Huh? O-Oh...that" Lloyd blushed.

"I Knew my beautiful honey would be jealous" Zelos said dramatically.

"Well?" She rose a brow.

"Well, you see sis...Lloyd and Zelos are going out" Genis said.

"G-Genis!" Lloyd growled a bit.

"I…..I see….." She said. "I just…...well….i suppose that i'm….happy for you" Pale as a ghost, Raine tried to be supportive of her student, although it's not like she didn't see how close they were two years ago.

After waiting a bit for Emil and Richter to return, Raine ended up letting Emil and Richter stay at her and Genis's place for the night, while Lloyd and Zelos stayed at Dirk's place. They all said their goodbyes, since they would be splitting up in the morning, and knowing how little Richter cared for any of them...sadly. They knew Richter and Emil would be the first to leave in the morning.

"Hey dad, i'm back again" Lloyd grinned.

"Again boy? Well, just as long as you two remember the rule" He said, as he hammered a piece of iron, which looked to be a sword.

"Yeah, Lloyd. Remember the rules" Zelos nudged his lover, reminding him about the last time they were here. Lloyd flushed a bright red.

"I-I know" Lloyd looked away, as Dirk seemed to be catching on to them.

"A-Anyway, i want have something i want to do" ?Lloyd said before heading upstairs into his room. Zelos watched him, slightly confused since Lloyd didn't tell him anything about having plans for the night...so what was he to do?

"S-So…" Zelos watched Dirk craft.

"Look pretty boy"

"Zelos" He corrected.

"Look, Zelos. I know my son likes you and all. But don't even think about doing anything dirty under my roof, or you'll be sleeping under my hammer" Dirk said, suddenly seeming like a huge buff as dwarf as Zelos nervously nodded.

"I-I understand mr Dirk, you have my word" Zelos smiled, afraid for his life.

"Good, because i heard from Lloyd how perverted you are." He said, going back to his hammering.

"Well um...i'll leave you to your work" Zelos smiled before making a quick exit out of the house...He looked at the night sky for a moment before heading towards Anna's grave.

"Hey...Lloyd must really mean alot to you right? After all...you sounded like a really loving mother...so i want to be straight with you. Lloyd means a lot to me too...He believed in me when no one else could hardly even smile at me, He even spoiled me with nothing melon fruit cocktails after i told him i liked melons" He chuckled a bit.

"He told me he wanted me to live...to stay by him, and that he would be too worried about me wanting to do while fighting Mithos and even lose because...because of how worried he would have been for me...He saved me, he made me never want to run away" He smiled.

"So i hope you don't mind. But, i plan on staying with your son for as long as i live...Of course i promise to make him happy" Zelos put a hand to the grave stone.

"I'm also starting to see how Kratos knocked you up with him so easily. That boy of yours has some skill that took me at least a week to get at" He flushed red.

"Heh, i bet Kratos swooped a beauty like you off your feet too. The moment i started traveling with Lloyd, i found myself wanting to just...follow him to the ends of the earth" He chuckled.

"Anyway, i-" Before Zelos could finish, He heard a voice call him "Zelos!" Turning around, he saw Lloyd approach him with a smile on his face.

"Honey, what took you so long? I almost ran off with another women" Zelos said, obviously joking. But still managed to make Lloyd feel a little jealous.

"Sorry, just had to get some stuff real quick" He smiled.

"Well, next time tell me you got plans before leaving me with that scary dwarf" Zelos complained.

"Haha, alright" Lloyd took Zelos hand and turned to the grave stone.

"Hey mom, just wanted to say that i met the love of my life like you did" He flushed a pink color.

"Lloyd" Zelos flushed a bit.

"I love Zelos, so i hope that you're okay with that" He said. Turning to Zelos, he wrapped his arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips. Zelos returned the kiss and put his arms around his lover's neck, slightly embarrassed by how much Lloyd seemed to be the man in their relationship, more so than he originally thought.


	11. Chapter11 Sheena approves

**Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet: chapter.11**

Lloyd and Zelos break the kiss. Lloyd smiled as he took his hand and said that it would be a good idea to head back inside and start dinner.

The two walked inside, and they found a note on the table.

"What's it say?" Zelos asked.

"It says...Lloyd, i let the food on the table for you and that pretty-boy. I am taking a much needed rest before finishing up my current project. Dirk." Setting the paper back on the table. Zelos removed the lid on one of the pot's, and saw a pork pot roast.

"Smells good" Zelos said, closing the lid.

"Dad makes the best, a-although your cooking is better…" Lloyd flushed red.

"Aw, bud!" Zelos hucked the hero tightly as he reached over the dinner table. "I know you loved my cooking best!"

"L-Let's just eat already" Lloyd tried to regain his composure.

"Alright, alright" Zelos chuckled, setting two bowls of pot roast on the table.

"This is so good" Lloyd smiled as he dug in, and Zelos nodded in agreement. He tried to pay close attention to the flavoring, hoping he might be able to make his own pork pot roast, a pot roast that would beat down Dirk's and make Lloyd love his more than any other.

"Man, i'm starting to miss my mansion, with people following my every order" Zelos complained jokingly, as Lloyd sighed in response.

"Hey so...since the world doesn't need chosen's anymore, will you and your family still be rich?" Lloyd asked, wondering what would happen to his dear lover.

"Well,...once the world settles down, and the church of martel is pulled down. I won't be seen as a chosen anymore and...if chosens won't be born anymore...i won't lose everything. But...i sure as hell won't be very rich, and i'll most likely lose a lot of the power i had on Meltokio"

Lloyd frowned at the response. He remembered talking to Zelos about his past, and being a chosen...What was upsetting him, was the fact that once Zelos isn't seen as the chosen, loses most of his money and most of his power over Meltokio...Would that mean more, and more people would hate Zelos and see him as nothing more than trash?

"Hey...bud, what's up?" Zelos asked, seeing the sorrow in his lovers face.

"I was just thinking...about what would happen to you…"

"Honey...as long i'm with you, and Seles is safe. It's fine"

"But Zelos…"

"You'll just make money like your dad does and spoil me with love" Zelos said with a grin.

"Zelos…" Lloyd smiled, clasping both of his lover's hands into his own, feeling the warmth and soft fabric against his leather gloved hands.

"Lloyd…" Zelos smiled back, pulling the her close and planting a light kiss on his lips. Lloyd returned the kiss.

The two sat side by side, finishing their food. Once they had finished eating, they washed dishes together before heading up to bed.

The two cuddled up together in the single bed under the sheets.

Zelos woke up with with his lover resting his head against his chest, feeling warmth of the hero rest on top of him. He stared at the locket around his lover's neck.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me" He smiled at the hero, taking his hand and digging fingers into the thick locks thick brown hair.

"Nnnhh…" Lloyd the slender fingers of his partner. He woke up, sitting up and kissing his partner as he greeted him for the morning.

"Morning sunshine" Zelos grinned.

"Yeah, yeah" Lloyd said, still half asleep as he dropped his head onto his lover's shoulder right afterwards, receiving a chuckles from the red head.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah...too well. My eyes won't stay open now…" Lloyd obviously sounded like he was already falling back asleep, as he muffled his words from in his lovers shoulder.

It tickled Zelos when Lloyd spoke through his shoulder.

"Come on bud, we got too get up" Zelos said, stroking his lover's head.

"Yea...Okay" Lloyd kissed the soft shoulder before lifting his head back up.

After Zelos dressed himself in his shoes, coat, gloves and his headband. Lloyd finally got ready and they both headed down the stairs.

"You two have a nice sleep?" Dirk asked, eyeing the two.

"Yeah" Lloyd said, scratching the back of his head.

"I slept like a baby" Zelos grinned, walking ahead of Lloyd, giving a wink.

Lloyd flushed a bit.

"Are two going to be heading out again?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah, we have two more friends left to find, and then we'll be going back to Exsphere hunting" Lloyd explained, sitting down at the table while Dirk poured him a cup of hot coffee.

"Just stay safe out there." Dirk said. Lloyd took a sip. Zelos stood behind Lloyd and rubbed his shoulders, as he watched the two of them.

"Hey, i haven't seen Noishe...Where is he?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah...About that." Dirk rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did something happen to him?" Lloyd asked, concerned for his pet.

"After you two left, Kratos came by and i guess Noise followed him...He really seemed to like being with Kratos more than he did with me, and since you were gone...i figured he would be better of with his old master anyway." Dirk explained.

"I guess that's fine...i'll miss him though" Lloyd smiled a bit.

After a few more minutes of talking, Lloyd and Zelos said their goodbyes to Dirk and headed off to Ozette, hoping they would find Presea at home.

Once they had reached the gloomy town, they were happy to see with how well the rebuilding of the small village was going.

They headed for the small house that belonged to Presea, and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a response of their friend.

"Lloyd...Zelos" The girl said after opening the door.

"Presea-chan!~" Zelos held back a hug as he grinned.

"Presea" Lloyd smiled.

"What brings you here in Ozette?" She asked.

"Well, me and Zelos have some news to talk about" Lloyd said.

"I see...please come in." She stepped back, allowing the two to enter her home.

The hows was much cleaner compared to how it was from when they were here two years ago. The stench of death was now replaced by the smell of freshly cut wood, and flowers.

With a new table, Presea seated her friends along with herself, after fetching a cup of hot fresh tea that she had already been making.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"It's about me and Zelos" Lloyd said. Zelos scooted his chair a bit closer to Lloyd's, and put an arm around Lloyd's shoulder, sending Presea a wink.

"...?" She stared in question.

"Presea, me and Zelos-" Lloyd was cut off when Zelos suddenly said.

"I'll always love you Presea-chan. But i no longer can accept your love, for i have fallen into a much deeper, romantic love" Zelos said Romantically, Lloyd flushed.

"...?" The girl was still unsure.

"Z-Zelos, let me finish" Lloyd complained.

"Oh Lloyd, couldn't you have said something more romantic to go with what i just said?" Zelos complained back.

"Ugh" Lloyd than said. "Presea, me and Zelos are dating" Lloyd said.

"We've been dating for a weak or two i think" Zelos explained.

"...Although it's hard to believe...it's not like i didn't see it coming." She replied.

"So...Are you okay with that?" Lloyd asked, holding Zelos' hand.

"Lloyd, you know that being with another male won't exactly be smiled upon, right?" She said.

"Yeah...But one, it's not like that never happens, and two...I don't care." Lloyd said sternly.

"I see...than i am fine with it as well." She said.

"Just don't be too heartbroken without me" Zelos said jokingly.

"...Zelos"

"Huh? What is it my lovely Presea-chan?~"

"Do you plan to tell Sheena?" She asked with a slight tilt to her head.

"O-Of course!"

"I see...Have a safe trip" She said.

"Thanks" Lloyd smiled and walked with Zelos out of the small house, boarding the Rheaird and taking off to the skies.

"Alright, one last stop" Lloyd said, feeling high in spirits knowing all of his friends accept him and Zelos being in love together.

"Wah, wah, wah! Hold on, w-we don't need to tell Sheena right away do we?" Zelos asked, obviously nervous about something.

"Zelos, you're not getting out of this"

"Lloyd, you're so cruel to me!" He whined.

"Come on, it'll be fine" Lloyd smiled.

He sighed. "...I guess i have no choice" Zelos said under his breath.

"I mean, if you want to stay behind, i'll tell her myself" Lloyd said.

"...No...Lloyd, let me tell her by myself." Zelos suddenly looked serious...But Lloyd could tell there was pain behind his face.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Lloyd asked.

"I just...need to tell alone, okay?"

"...Alright."

The two finally reach Mizuho. Lloyd wanted to know what was up...But he had to understand and trust what Zelos needed to do this, after all...He had known Sheena much longer than he had, and not only that. But They were very close friends.

"Alright, i guess i'll wait out here" Lloyd said, leaning against the Rheaird.

"Catcha later than" Zelos said before sharing a kiss with the hero.

Lloyd flushed red when he noticed that some of the villager's took notice of his kiss with Zelos, so he crossed his arms and tried not to notice their staring.

Zelos knocked the door open. The door slid open with the large breasted open who seemed surprised by the chosen being here.

"Zelos? What do you want?" She asked.

"It doesn't sound like you're very happy to see me" He pouted.

"Wait, weren't you and Lloyd Exsphere hunting?" She asked.

"Let's talk about that later" He walked inside.

"But where's Lloyd?" She asked once more.

"Sheena...this is serious." Zelos was serious as he sat down on on one of the pillows.

"W-What exactly is going on? First you show up out of nowhere without Lloyd, and now you're saying something like this with a serious face?" Sheena tried not to panic.

"Sheena, relax" He said.

"J-Just explain already…!" She sat down with a sigh, hoping to relax a bit.

"Sheena...do you love Lloyd?" He asked.

"WHAT!?" She flushed. "W-What kind of question is that!?"

It was very clear that Zelos embarrassed her, and very obviously pissed her off.

"You idiot chosen!" She growled and quickly stood up, punch down on the top of the redhead's head, furious with him.

"Ow! Sheena, you're going to kill me!" He cried out in pain.

"Y-You got some nerve...asking me something like that…" She crossed her arms, looking away with cheeks still burning red.

"Heh...i'll take that as a yes" He grinned a bit.

"W-What!?"

"Look, Sheena i-"

"Pervert!" Knocking him in the head once more.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sheena please!" He begged for mercy.

"Than stop saying stupid stuff! I thought this was a serious talk" She growled.

"It is. But you keep beating me!" He whined.

"But what does it matter if i like Lloyd!?" She turned red once more, yelling at the chosen.

"Because...me and Lloyd are dating now…" He said, looking away.

"...What….?" She froze.

"Sheena i didn't want to hurt you...but.."

"W...What kind of a joke is this!? B-Because it's not funny!"

"It's not a joke...Just a few weeks ago...we confessed our love" He explained.

"Ha….Hahahaha, okay, you can stop joking now….!" She held back the tears.

"Sheena…..I'm sorry, it's not like i planned on this happening…"

"I...I'm such an idiot...i should have seen this coming. He always forced us to eat all those weird foods because of you…" She started.

"He always made those fruit cocktails with only melon...seafood stews with only tuna and snapper…..and...and the way he always seemed to have you on his mind…"

"...Sheena…"

"Even in battle...After me, Raine and you would faint in battle, He always used the life bottle on you first...always doing Unison attacks with you….He was never like that with me…"

"..." Zelos couldn't feel special for those things...at least not now, Sheena was hurting.

"But you know what...i was always scared for you"

"Scared...for me?"

"Yeah...like something dark was secretly boiling inside you...but whenever he was around you, it was like it would disappear…"

"..." It was true...The darkness boiling in him was his own wanting to die…

"So i guess...he saved you, and i'd rather lose Lloyd to an idiot like you, than watching you die or something…"

"Sheena…"

"L-Look...i guess i'm happy for you two, it's just...going to take some time to get over him…"

"Thank you Sheena…"

Suddenly a knock on the door.

"C-Coming" She said, heading towards the door.

"Sheena" Lloyd smiled.

"L-Lloyd…!?" Sheena quickly wiped what had almost been tears and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned for the women.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine" She smiled the best she could.

"Well...alright. Anyway, where's Zelos?" He asked.

"Did i make my honey wait to long?" Zelos said teasingly as he walked over.

"S-Shut up! I was just bored…." He flushed.

"Hehe, sure" He grinned.

"...Lloyd…" Sheena whispered, watching the two. She smiled brightly from the bottom of her heart and patted the both of them on the back.

"I'm happy for you two, really" She said.

"Sheena, that means a lot know know that" Lloyd smiled, that same old smile that always made Sheena nervous. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Heheheh, d-don't mention it" She scratched the back of her head.

"Just make sure that idiot doesn't do anything funny" She said.

"Yeah, i won't" Lloyd grinned.

After saying their goodbyes, the two lovers took to the skies.

"That's everyone, we did it!" Zelos said with a grin.

"..."

"And with an added bonus, we even got your parent's to approve" He added.

"..."

"Lloyd? Say something"

"Zelos, you're not going to like the idea…"

"W-What? You're scaring me bud"

"Zelos, we have to tell Seles" Lloyd said. "She's your sister" He explained.

"..." Zelos suddenly reached over from behind Lloyd, grabbing the handles of the Rheaird and jerking back, forcing the Rheaird to pull up.

"Z-Zelos!" Lloyd cried.

"Nope!" He then forced the Rheard to turn around and head to as far away from Meltokio as they possibly could.

"Zelos, stop!" Lloyd said. Both fighting for control of the Rheaird.

"I really don't think that's a good idea!" Zelos said.

"Zelos, we have to tell her!"

"No we don't!"

"Zelos, you're being stupid, we have to tell her!"

"Bud, you want me to jump off this thing? Because i'll do"

"Zelos!"

"Look bud, it was nice knowing you" Zelos said, trying to jump off.

"Zelos stop!" Lloyd held him back, while still trying to fly.

"Lloyd i'm not telling Seles about us!" He said, struggling to break free.

"What happened to not running away anymore!?" He struggled to hold him back.

"I'm not running, i'm trying to save myself!"

"No you're not!"

Lloyd had lost all attention of flying as he was too focus on arguing with Zelos, not noticing that they were slowly but surely coming down from the sky.

"We're not telling her!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Fine, then no more love from me until we do"

"W-What!?"

"You herd me!"

"Fine, i'll just get love from some of my honeys in Meltokio"

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"Well i- hey...are we falling?"

"Huh? AAAA! Y-Yes we are!"

"Lloyd, do something!"

"T-Too late!" And with that, they crashed into a pig pull of hot water...No one died, no one drowned, and now one was hurt...however.

"L-Lloyd, Zelos!?" Emil said.

"...Why can't i seem to get away from them…?" Richter mumbled.

"Ugh…" Lloyd squeezed the some water out of his clothes.

"Hey Emil-chan" Zelos smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"W-What happened?" Emil asked.

"We crashed…" Zelos said.

"Yeah, only because of you" Lloyd complained.

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to kill me" Zelos argued back.

"U-Um...guys?" Emil said, hoping to gain their attention.

"Yeah, what is it Emil?" Lloyd said.

"W-Why not enjoy the hot springs with me and Richter?" he smiled a bit...although it was very clear that any happiness the half elf had was gone.

"Emil, i'm sure their busy." Richter said.

Lloyd and Zelos could tell that Richter obviously didn't want them here.

"Well, we'd love to stay Emil/. But Zelos and i have some-"

"-We'd love to!"? Zelos said, cutting Lloyd off.

"Zelos! We have to tell Seles!" Lloyd said.

"Don't make me!" He whined.

"..."Richter finally sat up and walked away.

"R-Richter-san!" Emil got up, quickly going after him.

"Zelos...why don't you want to tell her so bad?" Lloyd asked calmly.

"Lloyd...it's because she's my little sister that i can't...I want her to think i'm a cool and protective big brother...and i don't know what she'll think if she were to know about us…"

He lowered his head.

"Zelos...She really cared about you, she won't feel any different about you" He said with a smile.

"But…"

"Zelos...She's your sister, so somewhere in her, she's like you, she's kind, and accepting"

"Lloyd…"

"Come up" He offered his wet gloved hand to his lover.

"Alright...I guess you're right like always" He took the offered hand, suddenly being taken into the arms of his lover, feeling their wet bodies quickly becoming warm.

"Lloyd…" He wrapped his arms around his lover in return.

"We can get dry and warm before leaving" He smiled.

"I'm fine with that" Zelos smiled a bit himself.

"Where did Emil and Richter go?" Lloyd asked, looking around.

"I think we ran Richter off, and Emil followed" Zelos said with a chuckle.

"Man, that guy needs to get use to Emil's friends" Lloyd complained.

"Should we go look for them?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm...After what happened last time we saw them...maybe they still need their own space"

"Yeah...That was pretty bad…" Lloyd said.

"Alright then, i guess we can set up camp somewhere else and head for meltokio later"

"Alright" Lloyd put away the Rheaird and headed outside the hot springs with Zelos, setting up a camp fire, hanging their shoes, coat, jacket, gloves and socks to dry.

"..." Zelos simply smiled, just sitting beside Lloyd as he leaned on him.

"..." Lloyd simply smiled, resting his head on the soft head that was rested on his shoulder.

Both sat together, enjoying each other's company as they watched the clouds.


	12. Chapter12 looking to the future

**Zelloyd Romeo & Juliet: chapter.12**

"Lloyd, Zelos" The voice of Emil suddenly called.

"Emil?" Lloyd said, turning his head to face the blond standing next to him. Zelos however felt slightly embarrassed to be seen cuddled up with Lloyd.

"I was wondering, um...Did you guys want to come stay with me and Richter-san for a bit in the house over there? We have the hole place to ourselves for 5 hours" He said with a smile.

"That sounds sweet!" Zelos stood up, ready to sit down on a nice bed.

"Sure. But what about Richter?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...He said he want's to give you guys a chance" Emil said with a smile.

"Emil-chan, you're the best!" Zelos threw an arm over him, and the three headed for the house after collecting their wet clothing.

"I suddenly regret my words..." Richter said...and obviously wasn't happy about the other two who were standing behind the boy...But he was going to try and like them...for Emil.

"Richter-san, thank you" He smiled kindly.

"..." He sighed with pink cheeks and went back to reading his book.

"Well, i'll be drying off" Zelos said as he approached the fireplace, and sat down in front of it.

"Thanks Emil" Lloyd said, patting the boy on the shoulder before heading off to follow the redhead and sat with him by the fire.

Emil smiled for a moment, watching Lloyd and Zelos sit by the fire, Richter reading a book...It was nice...But what was he to do?

"Oh, i'll go make lunch" Emil suddenly said before running into the kitchen.

"..." Richter hardly paid any attention as he was too into his book.

"Guess it's just us again" Zelos said, glancing at Richter.

"Looks like it" Lloyd said. Chuckling a bit.

"...You know i can hear you." Richter sighed for a moment, trying to calm his temper before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Now it really is just us" Lloyd said.

"Man, and Emil said he was okay with us being here?" Zelos said before checking his and Lloyds clothes.

"Are they dry?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah" Zelos replied, handing Lloyd his things.

Both put their gloves, shoes, coat and jacket on, however. Before Zelos could put his shoes and socks on, Lloyd had taken hold of Zelos's left foot and began to massage it.

"Aah...bud, that feels really nice" Zelos said, sighing in pleasure.

"Heh, i thought so" Lloyd grinned a bit. After making sure the left foot was well massaged, he switching to the other foot. Once Lloyd had finished massaging his lover's feet, Zelos leaned against Lloyd, feeling a bit limp and relaxed.

"Mmm...now i'm sleepy bud" Zelos said, smiling with eyes closed.

"Hahaha, here. I'll put your shoes on for you" Lloyd dressed Zelos's feet, making sure not to hurt his feet, while Zelos could still lean on him.

Richter finally returned to the room and sat down once more to read his book.

"And where were you?" Zelos asked.

"..."

"Alright fine, you don't have to say" Zelos said in reply to Richter's silence.

The three continued to sit there before Emil finally came into the room with a big plate of pancakes that looked like little monster head's, dressed in fruit, syrup and whip cream.

"Okay everyone, sorry this is all i made...B-But i could think of anything" Emil said, setting the tray down on the table that everyone had gathered around.

Richter and Emil sat next to each other, sitting across from Zelos and Lloyd who were seated next to each other.

"They look great" Lloyd said.

"Wow, you really can't make anything look normal can you?" Zelos said.

"I can't help it, whenever i cook, i have to make it look nice" He said with pink cheeks.

Zelos chuckled at the boys reaction.

"Let's just eat…" Richter said, picking up a fork.

Emil served everyone two pancakes each and they sat down and began to eat.

Even though they were all happily enjoying their food...No one had anything to say. Richter wasn't the type to talk while eating, Lloyd and Zelos didn't know what to say without making Richter hate them in some way, and Emil was trying not to think about what he and Richter did in the kitchen.

"So, we finally told Sheena and Presea" Zelos suddenly voiced.

"Really? How did they take the news?" Emil asked.

"They were happy for us" Lloyd smiled.

"That must be nice telling your close friends about you two being together" Emil said, slightly glancing at Richter, who seemed to have arched a brow at Emil's glancing.

"Yeah...It really makes me feel good knowing they support me and Zelos" Lloyd said, flushing a pink color when Zelos throws his arm around his neck.

"But not as nice as i do right?~" Zelos teased.

"Zelos!" Lloyd growled, cheeks heating into a brighter pink.

Emil flushed a bit, with a look of jealousy of the two. The four finished their meal, and clean up their dishes.

"Thanks for the meal, it was great" Lloyd said.

"Yeah Emil-chan, those pancakes were tasty" Zelos said, sending a wink to the boy.

"It was nothing, i'm just glad we all got to eat together" He smiled.

"Anyway, we should be heading back out, now that we're full and dry " he said with a smile.

"Already?" Zelos whine, while at the same time Emil frowned.

"Yeah, we need to head for Meltokio"

"Lloyd-kun, you're kill'in me" Zelos whined again.

"Zelos" Lloyd complained. "Come on" Lloyd began to walk out the door.

"Ah! Have a safe trip" Emil waved.

"Lloyd, wait for me" Zelos followed after Lloyd"

Lloyd and Zelos hopped onto their Rheaird and took to the skies. They headed for Meltokio, where Seles was staying at Zelos's place.

When the two finally reached Meltokio, that's when Zelos began to stop staying so close to Lloyd, not even touching him once...Lloyd already knew this, he knew Zelos wasn't ready for the world to know about them...mostly Meltokio, because his status in Meltokio was more important here then it is anywhere else in the world.

Like always, girl's flocked Zelos and Lloyd sighed with annoyed from the girl's getting in his way.

Zelos flirted, received items, putting his arms around them, chatting with them...While Lloyd on the other hand, was not as handsome, smart, beautiful, or as manly as Zelos...according to the girl's around Zelos that is…

Lloyd began to give Zelos a look of annoyance, as he just wanted to hurry up and tell Seles. Zelos knew Lloyd was giving him a face, and did his absolute best to get away.

"Now, now my beautiful honies. I have something i must attend to" He said. The girl's frowned as they all made a sound of disappointment.

Lloyd couldn't take much more and began to walk on ahead, leaving Zelos to deal with the girl's by himself….and no offense. But Lloyd didn't find them to be very pretty at all.

"Can't they see he's just joking with them? Ugh...they're so dense" Lloyd sighed.

He waited in front of the chosen's house...only 5 minutes before the chosen had actually shown up himself, free of the girl's from before.

"Finally" Lloyd said.

"Sorry about that, bud" Zelos replied.

"Don't worry about it, let's just tell Seles already" Lloyd said.

Zelos lead the way to his porch...But stops in his tracks, and once again…

"I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Lloyd pushed against Zelos, trying to force him through the door. Zelos with his his hand, began gripping the doorframe, pushing against Lloyd as to keep away from the door.

"What happened to not running away!?" Lloyd grunted.

"Doesn't count!" He grunted in reply.

"Then what about. Whatever will be, will be!?"

"Still doesn't count!"

"Ugh...Zelos!"

"Lloyd…!"

Both continued to push the other, back to shoulder, and shoulder to back. Lloy shoved Zelos as hard as he could, while Zelos did the same.

Just then, the door opens, causing Zelos let go, Lloyd losing his balance, the two fall over.

Lloyd hit his head on the ground, and felt the weight of his lover fall on top of him.

The butler gave the two a strange look.

"Zelos-sama?"

"Ugh…." Lloyd ground.

"A-Ah….i'm home" Zelos chuckled a bit.

Once the two had explained themselves to the butler about what was going on, and led the two to the Seles' room and left them in front on the door, returning to his duties.

"...Here goes" Zelos knocked on the door.

The door opens and the young girl smile. "Onii-sama" She hugged the chosen tightly.

"Hey" Zelos smiled, returning the hug.

"Oh, and Lloyd too?" She asked, looking at Lloyd.

"Yeah" Lloyd smiled.

"Cough cough! It's so nice to see you" She smiled brightly.

"Hey um...Seles, can we talk?" Zelos asked.

"Of course Onii-sama...But, you seem worried. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Come on, let's sit down"

The three sat in the girl's room, the two siblings sat on the bed together, while the hero sat at the couch, letting his lover explain.

"Seles...how do you feel about Lloyd?" He asked.

"Lloyd? Well...at first a thought he was just some dirty haired idiot...But now i think he's actually really cool….and brave, really heroic" She smiled with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah well...what if...what if he was your brother?"

"But you are"

"I know but...Sigh...Seles, me and Lloyd are...dating"

"...What?"

"I love Lloyd...and, we're together now" He explained.

"Wow...i never thought i'd hear you say that…"

"Seles, Zelos want's to know if you'll support him still after hearing this" Lloyd stood up.

"O-Of course! He's the greatest! He's loved me more than anyone in the world!" She said, taking the arm of her brother in her arms.

"Seles…" Zelos was shocked. But relieved to hear this.

"Good" Lloyd smiled. "Then we can finally set off again" He said.

"But..isn't being gay weird?" She asked.

"Now, i wouldn't call it being gay, because Lloyd's been the only guy i like"

"Yeah, Zelos is the only one who makes my heart jump"

"So if it's not gay, then..what is it?"

"...Destined soulmates" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Zelos flushed a bit.

"Well, just as long as you treat Onii-sama right, i don't mind" She smiled.

After catching up a bit more, The two lovers finally set off again. But this time, they would be returning to Exsphere hunting.

Zelos was pleased though, because when they were leaving, he was happy to see that a few half elves were walking around Meltokio, happily too.

"So where should we start hunting first?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, we've mostly covered all the ground that we know of…" Zelos said.

The two thought about where to head next as they flew through the hair. Again, Lloyd was seated in the front, while Zelos was in the back, his arms wrapped around the hero's waist.

The to looked to the sky ahead, somehow both sharing the same feeling that...no matter the hardships, the two would forever spend a long and eternal love together for years to come.

The one thing the two didn't share thought of...was that Lloyd, had something in mind in the future that Zelos wouldn't ever even think of...


End file.
